The return of family: outbreak of war
by Drakefr6
Summary: After Links family returned to Hyrule seeking peaceful lives they are thrust back into the fray. T to be safe. Being reworked sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first reworked chapter of Outbreak of war.

Myrideen placed a small green rupee on the counter of the store as he retrieved the news letter printed that morning, normally he didn't buy what they were trying to sell in these things as most of it was lies though it was the main article that caught his attention. On the front page was a picture of the Princess wrapped in the arms of a faceless man and the title read 'Princess chooses a suitor? Truth?' as he studied the picture he growled a bit they had gotten his body structure all wrong and he was too short, if he wasn't a moral man and a stickler for keep his identity hidden until he could finish his business in Calatia he would march down to the press and beat some sense into the engraver. He opened the paper to where the story was continued and with every word he read his anger continued to mount as they brought up all the times the Princess had faked suitors in the past, she told him everything the next morning after he and his parents arrived in Hyrule he wasn't angry just a little confused but when she explained why he whole heartedly agree with her actions and motives. If he had been in the same position he would have done exactly what she did, as he continued reading he reached his limit and angrily balled up the paper tossing it into a trash bin, he was ready to leave when a chuckle and someone speaking caught his attention. He raised a brow "Excuse me?"

The man who was dressed in regal clothes laughed at Deen "I said it can't possibly be true, the only suitor the Princess will choose is me."

Deen's earlier thought about beating the engraver came back save only with this man in mind but he schooled his emotions and placed a look of confusion on his face "Why do you say that, if I may ask?"

The man laughed again mocking Deen's seeming confusion "There is no other out there for her except me, and I know its me she has chosen to introduce at the ball this evening."

Deen snorted turning away he waved dismissively "I'll take your word for it" 'not' he added in thought, the Princess would never go for an arrogant, pompous, narcissistic fool. He smiled as he turned his back on the man he was happy that he had finished everything that need to be done yesterday as the ball was soon approaching and he need to be ready for he was sure the Princess after announcing him as her suitor would parade him about. He chuckled at the memory of Zelda introducing him to her father needless to say the king was surprised that she actually chose a suitor but was more surprised at her choice, a high noble family from Calatia. Royalty rarely married outside of royalty but it had happened before so it was well within the laws of the kingdom, Deen had never known this in Calatia this wasn't the case so when this bit of information had been shared with him he knew it sounded cheesy but he felt like he could fly.

Deen walked to his mustang Saidin stroking his snout affectionately before mounting him and with a slow pace exited Kakariko Village, his thoughts were still wrapped around a certain beautiful Lavender haired Princess he smiled remembering their first kiss under the moon, afterwards they had stayed in each others embrace staring off into the light that was produced by it. The next morning with Link tagging along he escorted her back to the Castle and just as their father said the bandits had gotten free, it had been two months since that day and the deal Link made with the king about the land had worked out in everyone's favor and with the uniting of their family with the Lon's the king combined the Al' mere farm with Lon Lon Ranch. The lager area had been blessed as well as had protections spells placed around it to prevent the rising or intruding of evil beings much like that of the Ranch, thinking of his brother and his soon to be wife they had gone to Castle town two days prior and have had yet to return he knew they were working on their wedding and he couldn't be happier for his little brother. Of course he teased and tortured Link when they were kids but they were brothers and Deen would go to the ends of the earth for him and he knew Link would do the same, in the time he had known Malon she had grown close to his heart had become his sister.

He smiled at the memory of Malon coming in to the kitchen that morning everyone was still asleep except the two, Deen from being in the military and Malon from being used to farm life with cows._ Deen had been sitting at the table dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of golden pants sipping at a cup of Tea reading a letter when she stepped in wearing her night gown wrapped in a robe, she hadn't expected anyone to be up and smiled as her eyes landed on Deen, he looked up at her from the letter smiling before pointing to the pot and turning back to the letter. She poured herself a cup before sitting across from him sipping hers gingerly she found the silence between them comfortable and not awkward like she thought it might be, when he finished the letter he folded it and placed it back on the table and moved to refill his cup before returning to his seat when he looked out the window "Father will be up soon."_

_She looked up at him after taking another sip "Really, are you sure?"_

_He chuckled as he looked to her "He was military remember, and a former farmer."_

_She giggled "Oh I forgot" she got up and started to make breakfast._

_Deen sipped his steaming drink again and started without looking up "So how has my brother been during his time here?"_

_She smiled thinking about the day Link first arrived on the ranch "He has been good, looking at him now I never would have guessed he used to be" she paused trying to find the right word "a twig."_

_This earned her a hearty chuckle from the man at the table "That's true" he said taking another drink "so if you don't mind my asking how did he managed to capture your heart and vise versa."_

_She paused for a moment before resuming cooking trying to find the right words "Well," she started pain evident in her voice "when he first arrived Gannondorf had already seized power and kidnapped Princess Zelda. He threw my father off our Ranch and put Ingo in charge who in turned abused the horses, he would have done the same to me except men from Kakariko saw the abuse and threatened if he touched me he would pay for it. The day Link showed up Ingo stopped caring and hit me" her voice had been steadily breaking during her explanation but she continued "Link came to the Ranch he found me huddled in a corner of the stable badly beaten, when he asked what was wrong I couldn't lie to him and I told him everything. As he was helping me into the house Ingo found us and tried to stop Link, but he easily turning the beating around usurping Ingo and giving the Ranch back to me and my father" by this point Malon was in full blown tears sobbing as hard as she could._

Deen had listened his fist clenched unconsciously in anger and aside from that his heart went out to her when she had finished and started breaking down he stood from his seat and wrapped her in a protective embrace, she had cried into his chest for the better part of an hour. They stayed that way Deen stroking her hair telling her she was safe and no one was going to hurt her again the whole time and when she was done crying she looked up into his face she smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. From that moment Deen swore that anyone who hurt Malon would suffer and since then they had become very close, she always came to him when she needed advice about dealing with Link or most things. Deen had been so tied up in his trip down memory lane he didn't notice he had reached the family home he dismounted putting Saidin away and headed into the house. As he moved through the house he sighed going to his room to prepare, the ball was still sometime away but he needed quite a bit of time to get ready he growled at himself for sounding like a shallow, high maintenance woman, he opened the wardrobe the only classy dress ware he had was his Captain of the guard uniform. Pulling it from the wardrobe he set it on the bed and stripped his casual clothes off, unlike his brother he preferred shirts and pants rather than tunics.

His Calatian Guard uniform he had specially made instead of the tunic version this was more in his style of dress the pants were black with two small red stripes running down each leg, the shirt was a dark blue with the Calatian royal crest over the left breast where his heart would be. Tucking his shirt in he pulled his belt tight and used the mirror to study his appearance, his hair styled the way he liked it parted over the right and covering the left side of his face his gray eyes belied his inner emotions for on the inside he felt like a little boy again. He couldn't quite explain what Zelda made him feel but he loved it so as he finished dressing for the ball he looked out the window and sighed he had been right about the time to get ready, even though he had the clothes made they were still complicated to adorn he tied his ceremonial blade which was a one sided straight blade that was about two feet in length and about three inches wide, the sword smith told him it was called a Ninjaken. Even though it was ceremonial it was built for battle as well but he rarely used it only drawing it when he felt he needed to, having been trained for hand to hand, and hand to weapon combat. The sheath was wrapped in a black cloth that was mostly concealed in an intertwining dark red and blue wrappings that criss crossed leaving the black cloth showing in diamond shapes down the cover, within each diamond the in lay a deep green emerald. The handle was made of ivory and had thin lines carved into it that revealed a serpentine dragon on either side with ruby's where the eyes would be.

He sighed donning his white cloak on he moved from the room to find his parents dressed in a similar manner, his father had on his Captain of the Knights uniform and two ceremonial blades one was three feet and curved and was sheathed in a similar case to his, the small one was about half the length, he also wore a white cloak while his mother wore a deep blue dress outlined with silver bindings that held the long sleeves on as well as covered her neck and bosom and gold hooped earrings hung from each ear, Kaden was dressed in a similar fashion though in a green gown and with out the ear rings. Both had their long hair braided to the middle of their backs, Deen smiled as he watch his mother kneel and fix Kaden's dress a little and motioned it was time to go. They nodded as they headed out Deen picked his little sister up and carried her out, seeing the horses hitched to the wagon reminded him they had hired servants really only to help with things like this and for field work, placing her in the wagon he moved back to his horse who snorted at him. He chuckled and patted the horse's neck and climbed on and they left the farm at a slow pace not trying to wear the horses out, they were about halfway to the Castle when Arn decided to make fun of Deen "So, Deen how you doing?"

Deen grumbled a response his mood had turned a little sour as he didn't like a whole lot of attention but he could deal with it "Fine."

Arn chuckled "Nervous" picking at him.

Deen glared "No, for your inform..." his father cut him off with a hearty laugh "I knew it."

Medilla swatted him on the back of the head "Dear leave him alone" she turned to Deen and smiled "it will be alright Deen."

He sighed and smiled sadly "Its just I wonder sometimes if she is making a mistake being with me."

She gave him a critical look "Why do you say that" she questioned.

"I" he paused "Don't know" he admitted.

She smiled "You love her, don't you" he nodded "does she love you" he nodded again "there you go, that's all you need. If she thought she was making a mistake by being with you she would leave, you just have a case of cold feet." Arn laughed earning a death glare from his wife and his mouth shut quickly as she spoke "I seem to remember you have a very bad case of cold feet especially at our wedding" Deen nearly fell off Saidin he was laughing so hard at the expression on his father's face who had gone white as a ghost and mouth hanging agape. Deen decided it was time for a little pay back "I see, so dad isn't the big and tough man he always claimed to be when you weren't around?"

Arn looked to his son shocked that he had been ratted out before looking to Medilla whose glare intensified "What is he talking about dear" Arn tried to speak but no words came to him as he tried to come up with a believable lie, Medilla was getting tired of waiting and looked to Deen "Now what did he say?" Deen chuckled evilly as he all to willingly answered his mother "He said and I quote" he said making quotes with his fingers "on our wedding day your mother had such a case of cold feet her father had to drag and chain her to the alter so we could get married." Medilla was beyond outraged but being around politicians for most of her life she calmly looked at her husband giving him a look that clearly said 'You are in BIG trouble Mr, and we will talk later.' Deen smiled knowing what would happen she would berate him a little make him feel bad and get an apology out of him but that would be as far as it would go, though he remembered last time his father got that look for his little sister was born nine months later.

As they rode into the royal stable they dismounted letting the royal stable men take the horses and put them away before moving inside, Deen smiled as he saw his parents hands intertwined but was broke out of this thoughts as someone pulled him to the side his instincts instructed him to strike at the figure but when a small pair of lips latched on to his mind was lost, the taste to her lips sent his stomach for a flip and made him kiss back much more aggressively wrapping her in his arms. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her hungrily, Princess Zelda had been waiting for Deen and his family to arrive and when they did she couldn't help but take the opportunity to steal a few kisses before she announcing her decision and introducing him and his family to the public. She had sulked around the castle the whole day and most of the staff were worried that something was wrong with her but only two people knew the truth of what was wrong, her nurse maid Impa and her father. As the day had progressed and it time came closer for the Al' mere family to arrive her spirits lifted and she was almost bouncing around the castle, when the need for air made itself known they pulled away and rested their foreheads together and she whispered breathlessly "Hello there."

He smiled "Hello to you" he pecked her lips "I missed you."

She smiled "I missed you too, I have been waiting all day for you to get here" she pulled away to study his outfit, he watched as her gazed shifted from the curiosity of a cat to that of a lioness eyeing a piece of meat. He inwardly chuckled at the thought of the dignified Princess openly lusting after him, but he couldn't blame her as he was doing the same he just hid it better, but their tender moment wasn't to last forever as they heard voices and foot falls coming through the corridor. She stepped away from him both mourning the loss of contact but she spoke clearly "I shall see you soon Master Al' mere" and curtsied.

Deen bowed "I look forward to it my Princess" with that she swept away from him his eyes trained on her he sighed rubbing his eyes keeping his urges under control was difficult in and of itself but she wasn't making it any easier, he sighed and spoke softly "I know you there Impa."

He heard a chuckled come from shadow that was cast by the wall and Impa stepped out her silver hair gleaming in the light along with her long dark blue gown "How long have you known I was watching" she asked.

He gave her a look "The whole time" he said. He knew she was the one to interrupt their intimate moment but he didn't begrudge her for it, left to their own devices they would have continued. If they had been allowed they would have missed the ball and the introductions completely. He turned to Impa and smiled.

She smiled in return "Not even the Princess noticed me how did you seeing how you were wrapped up in kissing each other."

He chuckled "Well she was trained by you, and you can avoid being detected by her. Though not by me. I have had to track people who are far more skilled in stealth than you." The subtle sound of music penetrating the walls drew his attention, turning to Impa he held out his elbow to her with a smile "In need of an temporary escort Ms. Impa?" She would have felt insulted by his comment but by the look on his face he was being completely honest so she laced her arm with his and they started off toward the ball room, glancing to him from the corner of her eye she spoke "The Princess has chosen quite well as I knew she would."

Deen raised his eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

She kept her eyes forward "I have a few contacts Calatia and after doing a bit of research I found about some of your exploits, turning down proposal offered from even the royal family who would rewrite the law just so you could marry. Then there are your exploits in battle an outstanding General and Diplomat and when you fought personally you were the factor that turned the battle from what seemed a loss into a victory. What surprised me the most was you making a deal with the Termainia royal family placing the two best fighters form each side against each other and winning effectively preventing unnecessary blood shed, even sparing your opponent. So the Princess has chosen her future husband wisely."

Deen absorbed all of what she said of course he wouldn't place himself in the light she had but it was true he fought in those battles to save lives not to take them, and the Termaina incident he was a sergeant in the guard and the higher ranks were away from the field putting him in charge, he had sent word to the Termianian army that he wished to parlay. What he didn't know at the time was the Royal family had been inspecting the camp and would attended the meeting, Deen had proposed the fight to avoid the coming battle and unnecessary loss of life. When he found out the royal family would be attending he was sure they would deny him though it surprised and pleased him greatly when they accepted. In that particular duel he faced a man who was considered a hero amongst the people. The battle had been long and brutal and when the fight was over Deen had been wounded stood over his opponent who was on the verge of death. He summoned his personal surgeon, though it had been touch and go for a while the man survived. After everything had been squared away he put together a council with members from both sides with himself at the head, he himself dictated the contract when both sides heard what his plans were they both agreed eagerly.

Impa noticed his pensive face "Rupee for your thoughts?"

He turned to her and smiled "Just thinking about what you said. You make me sound like a Hero rather than a man who did what he had to" he said.

She gave him an incredulous look "You are a Hero!" she exclaimed.

He merely shook his head "Hero or Legend is a title other people give you, something I have no interest in. Personally being called a Hero I find it insulting."

She pulled away from him aghast "why would you say that?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes "What would the family of the men's whose lives I took, what would they call me" he asked "murderer, savage, or maybe a demon" he said putting emphasis on each name. He never wanted to share this next bit of information with anyone "The reason I left the guard was during the last battle I had been involved in" he paused collecting his thoughts "it came down to me and the General from the opposition." tears started to fall from his eyes, which startled Impa "After killing him I never knew his family had been watching the fight. His wife and daughter rushed to his broken and lifeless body sobbing and cradling it, calling me a murderer. Though that wasn't what cut the deepest it was his six year old child asking 'Why, why had I taken her daddy away from her" he said before falling silent.

Impa watched on as this man spilled a pain in his heart that she was sure that no other knew about, and at the sight of a broken man she now understood why her contacts never revealed his reason for leaving they didn't know. It was strange Impa thought that this God among men who fought in battles and faced adversaries who were ruthless only to be brought to his knees by the words of a child, but staring in to his pain filled eyes she found the truth and spoke "That taught you to value life, didn't it" she asked"

He nodded trying to regain composure "I had valued it in a way, but when that little girl spoke those words it came to me" he looked her in the eyes his gray peering her azure eyes "I saw how I would feel if I lost my mother or father and it destroyed me, and when I thought about all the orphaned children and widowed wives I left in my wake." He paused letting his words sink in "I'm sorry, I will never view myself as a Hero only as a monster" he finished effectively putting an end to the discussion.

Deen reined himself in and offered his elbow again she smiled sadly at him silently apologizing, he merely nodded and smiled saying it was fine. They continued until a large set of gold embroider double doors impeded their path, they stopped in front of the large double doors that led to the ball room with only one arm he opened one door and as they stepped in Impa pulled away giving a small smile before making her way into the crowd. Deen turned his head but a streak of red pass in front of his eyes and slammed into him he grunted with the impact and looked down smiling at Malon who was hugging him tightly he returned the embrace looking up as his family strode over smiles on their faces. Link smiled he knew how close Malon and Deen had grown and he was happy about it, but his smile turned mischievous "Deen what would Zelda say, you in the arms of another woman?"

Deen mock growled "Can it twig."

The family laughed together and Deen preformed his ritual of greeting his brother with a headlock and mussing his hair, Malon looked to Medilla with a raised brow asking 'You want the honors' she smiled and shook her head 'no' Malon shrugged and broke the two apart muttering about the men in this family acting like children. Link and Deen laughed hard and Link turned to Deen "I heard you told mom what dad said" the brothers fell into hysterics at the memory, Deen looked to Link "Speaking of telling secrets how is the wedding coming?"

He smiled sheepishly "Its coming along great, we set the date for next week."

Deen smiled patting his brother on the back "I'm happy for you bro I really am" gripping him in another headlock he growled playfully "treat her right or else." Medilla smiled at the antics of her children she remembered breaking up many play fights between them and not that she would admit it aloud she really missed it. She enjoyed raising her boys, a lone tear escaped her eye because they had grown in to such fine young men and she was proud. She looked to Kaden realizing that her daughter was growing up quickly and that the two brothers currently bickering about treating their significant other properly exchanging headlocks and or light punches made her realize she wanted one more addition to her family. It came back to her what Deen had mentioned her husband had said, she turned to him and when he looked at her she smiled not bother to conceal the glint in her eye. The room suddenly quite and everyone turned to look at the stage as the King began to address everyone "We are gather here today to celebrate a monumental occasion" he said earning him a hiss from his daughter "Dad this isn't a wedding" she said silently. He chuckled and continued "now you all know the incidents behind the false suitors and the lies. But that has changed and my beloved daughter has chosen a suitor to whom she will now name."

She smiled as her father motioned for her to take his place and as she looked over the crowd she spotted Deen silently making his way toward the stage somehow avoiding notice, she cleared her throat intent on helping him "It is true, for a while I had no interest in finding a suitor or marrying" she paused for effect "but the suitor I have chosen is a man among men, he and his family have just returned to Hyrule and by the graces of the goddesses we will marry" she said looking at Deen for his thoughts and was rewarded with a smiled that said he felt the same. She looked back over the crowd "Now I know you have been anxiously awaiting the name of said suitor and I shall present him now" Deen watched as the man from Kakariko start to move up but Zelda saw this as well and spoke "Myrideen Al' mere" he smiled at not only his full name but the look on the mans face which was a mess of confusion then contorted with rage at who he really was, as he stepped onto the stage he swiftly moved toward Zelda and before she could react he pulled her into a passionate kiss, she was shocked at first then melted into it wrapping her arms around his neck and returning it with fervor forgetting where they were. As he kissed her there were catcalls especially from Link and Malon, the rest of the crowd cheered but were overall in a state of shock, Deen remembered where they were and when he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers he smiled as she did he whispered "How was that for an introduction."

She smiled and reluctantly pulling away she faced the crowd a pink tinge to her cheeks which went dark red as he embraced her from behind "Ladies and gentlemen I present Myrideen Al' mere former Captain of the Calatia Guard, and current head of the Al' mere and Di'tian houses" at the name of the high Calatian name there were gasps and she continued "I will now introduce the members of the Al' mere house. First Arn Al' mere and his wife Medilla Di'tian Al' mere along with their youngest child Kaden Al' mere" they took their places behind Deen and Zelda "Link Al' mere the hero of Hyrule and time and his fiance Malon Lon" Link and Malon took their place next to the rest of the family. "Master Arn was a former Captain of the Hylian Knights, as his son Link is the current captain. Mistress Di'tian is the eldest member of noble Di'tian house who standing is just below royalty." she finished before herself and Deen took their place at the family's side.

Zelda watched as her father step to the podium smiling at Deen and spoke "I know this comes as a shock to most noble house's who were vying for my daughters hand in marriage" at that there was a burst of outrage that Deen wasn't who he said he was causing the king to call for silence his usual quite voice boomed "Myrideen's blood line has been researched along with my personal knowledge of the Di'tian house and its members" he said pausing to let them calm down before continued turning to Deen "I believe you have something to ask my daughter."

Zelda was caught off guard and turned to him "What do you have to ask?"

He merely smiled "Thank you, your highness" his voice loud and clear "Zelda Helene, I know this is short notice and your father has given his blessing so" he trailed off pulling a small box from his pocket and dropped to one knee causing Zelda to gasp and hands to cover her mouth and Tears of happiness streamed down her face "I ask if I may have your hand in mar.." He was cut off mid sentence as she yelled "Yes, yes I will marry you!" Deen and his family smiled as he placed the ring on her finger and he stood kissing her, most of the crowd were clapping but one man stood off to the side with a scowl before sweeping out of the room.

Deen inwardly chuckled that he had been right about Zelda, after the introductions were over she did parade him about her arm linked with his moving from one noble family to the next. He had to admit that where he didn't really like attention to being with Zelda made his apprehension flee, the reason being he liked meeting the nobility of Hyrule. As they were on their way to meet another family he saw a set of glass doors adorned with white curtains that had gold embroidery, he smirked changing course this time instead of Zelda pulling him he pulled her. Zelda tried to protest and when he pulled her out on to the balcony he kissed her and all thoughts of protest left her. Deen pulled away wrapping her into an embrace smiling as she nuzzled into him, and it was then he decided to ask her something that had been on his mind since they met "Zelda" he said cautiously.

She noted the way he approached what ever it was he wanted to talk about "Yes Deen" she asked lovingly.

He ran a hand through his hair and somehow if fell right back into place "I wanted to ask did your mother have Lavender hair?"

She pulled back giving him a confused look while thinking about it "No, she had Blonde hair like my brother Sheik." She said "Why do you ask?"

He started to run his fingers through her Lavender locks "Its just that the only country where I have seen your particular color and features is a small island nation far from here."

She stared at him pulling away "What do you mean" she placed her fist on her hips, something that made the princess seem dangerous he noted. "Why, do you think my father cheated on my mother" she growled out."

Deen raised his hands in defeat speaking quickly to save his skin "No, no I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering if you were adopted" he said honestly.

At this Zelda tilted her head to the side confused and now that she thought about it there were a lot of times she had asked her father questions only to receive a 'I will tell you when your older' she frowned looking back to Deen "Why didn't you say something when we first met" she asked.

He shrugged "I didn't really think anything of it at the time" he lied.

Zelda narrowed her eyes and stepped closer crossing her arms under her breasts indicating she was angry "Deen" she said in a warning tone.

He sighed "Alright, alright I was more than a little nervous to talk to you about it. I wasn't sure how you would react, that and I didn't know if your father had told you anything" he said trying to abate her anger. He watched her pensive face wondering if she was putting it together. Of course his princess was a smart cookie and she knew he had a valid argument, she latched on to his arm as her face turned serious "Let's go find my father he has some explaining to do."

He was happy that he wasn't going to be on the receiving end of her wrath though he did feel for the king, when it came to his little girl he was nothing more than a push over. As they made their way through the crowd he noted that their faces were nothing but a blur, he then realized that when Zelda set her mind to something nothing will stand in her way. It didn't take long for them to find the king and pull him away from the few nobles he had been speaking to, Deen noticed that Zelda was pulling him as well as the king with little to no effort and only stopped when they exited the ballroom. Zelda released them and rounded on her father "Father" she said it wasn't quite anger but there was a sternness to her voice "I want you to tell me the truth."

The king knew what she meant and internally debated on wether to tell her or not but the engagement ring she wore was a reminder that she wasn't a little girl anymore, he looked to her soon to be husband whose face was blank but his eyes held a comfort and urging for him to speak the truth. He turned back to Zelda he never wished to tell her this but he figured since the young man who would soon marry her probably traversed the world, and he probably pointed out her uncommon hair color and features. He swallowed hard as she was glaring at him expectant of an answer "Zelda you were adopted by me and my wife shortly after you were born." He sighed "The woman who carried and gave you life died shortly after you came into the world. She was a beautiful woman with long Lavender hair" he looked to Zelda and smiled softly "just like yours. At the time my wife and I were on a return trip from one of the neighboring provinces when we found her. She was sitting on the side of the road heavily pregnant trying to stay warm by edging closer to the small fire she had going."

He continued "Normally we would have kept going but something told me to stop, I ordered the drive to halt and when I stepped out of the coach she stood backing away. The young woman was frightened of me yelling in a strange language, she only calmed when I started humming your lullaby. After that we brought her to the castle where she lived her last month in comfort until the day of your birth. She lived for a while telling us to give you something when you were old enough." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a folded letter and handed it to her "Since she gave it to us I have been trying to have it translated but to no avail" he looked to her sadly "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

Zelda cradled the letter trying to read the cover but was unable to as they symbols meant nothing to her, but as Deen looked over her shoulder he spoke "To my precious daughter whom I will never meet." Both father and daughter turned to him in wonder, he shrugged "well that's what it says roughly translated."

They continued to stare "You can read it" both said together.

He nodded "Yes" he said simply.

Zelda handed him the letter "Deen please read it for me" she begged.

He took the letter opening it before scanning the page and reading it off to her "It says."

_To my little princess._

_ I leave you this letter for when the time comes, I had to leave you in the care of the rulers in this land so that you may live a life of comfort and have access to the collective knowledge of the land. The night you were conceived three goddesses came to me in my dreams urging me to leave my family in search of a distant land. I was scared of leaving them behind but I knew that I must follow their instructions. I know that by growing up in this foreign land you will not know of your true language, I pray to the creator that you will find a man either from our home or one in this land who knows of us. Some one who can tell you how much love I hold for you. I left my family in the middle of the night boarding a ship headed for a country called Termainia but a storm blew the ship off course and I arrived in Hyrule. The voyage took many months and in that time you grew in my belly getting ever stronger._

_ The time for you to be born draws near, I know I will not survive it. But you my darling daughter will and you have a full life ahead of you, but there is trouble brewing in this land. I felt it when I landed on the shores, the evil is still young but its power is growing. When you are old enough I hope whoever can read this will tell you that you have heritage as a priestess and where your power come from. When you should learn the contents of this letter please say a prayer for me in our true tongue, even though I will never meet you I still love you my darling little girl._

_And look after you adopted brother he is quite a handful and will be a good man. _

He finished the letter before folding it back up and putting it away, he handed it back to Zelda and as she took it she cradled it tears flowing from her eyes. He silently wrapped his arms around her letting her cry into his chest. He noticed the king had taken the hint and left quietly, he had translated the letter to the best of his abilities which was difficult due to the major differences in the languages. He figured some of the words were a little off though the overall message was clear, he looked to the heavens and smiled speaking in a foreign tongue that Zelda didn't hear "I will do as you ask Priestess. She will say the prayer over where you rest" he promised the mother of his soon to be bride. As she pulled away and dried up her tears they returned to the dying ball Deen and Zelda found his family as they were preparing to leave. Deen kisses Zelda goodbye before picking a sleepy Kaden up from the floor and carrying her out, Zelda watched as her fiance walked out with his family and smiled. She looked down to her hand admiring the ring before heading to bed.

As she neared her chamber the sounds of fighting could be hear and she stopped as a blood drenched man came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is chapter 2

_Deen ran through the castle his heart racing every sound tickled his ears trying to gain his attention but he was focused, set on his mission and on he ran. In the back of his mind he knew something was wrong he had been here before and he couldn't quite figure it out the halls were decorated in a regal fashion suggesting high nobility and wealth, he passed by a mirror and as he glanced at it he wondered for a moment why he was in his battle suit, it consisted of tight fitting dark blue shirt that fell over the chain mail that covered his body, his arms protected by steel plated gauntlets that covered the knuckles, his brown pants were loose around his legs and tucked into his boots allowing better movement, his legs were protected by his shin guards much like his gauntlets were steel plated, tied to his lower back was a Ninjaken he used the weapon but his primary means of fighting were his fists. After the thought of why it dawned on him, he screamed 'No' as he tried to stop but his body didn't respond as it continued to move as though his body was possessed. He knew what was coming next as he rounded the corner he stopped staring at the man who was kneeling on a cushion with his back turned to Deen._

_The man grunted knowing Deen was there and finally stood after finishing his prayer turning to face his opponent, he had heard the stories of this man who fought only as vicious as the predator cat that roamed the mountains and plains. He watched the man and found that his earlier thought was off the mark, the man who stood before him was a Lion his eyes cold and hard seemingly seeking blood. He spoke quietly so as his family didn't hear "I know why you have come" he chuckled sadly and shook his head "I should have heeded your words and left the battle to be between you and myself." He looked out over the low lying wall of the balcony toward the battle field which was littered with corpses "I knew if I was to face you man to man I would surely die, but I though that my army was strong enough to defeat your's. On that account I was wrong" he turned and faced him "I cannot live with the shame of sending my men to die in my stead."_

_Deen listened intently he remembered this conversation and inwardly cringed at the words that would come out of his mouth "There is no need for you to lose your life I came to discuss the terms of surrender. I have called a cease to the battle and my army is handing aid to your men" Deen may have been a vicious and cold blooded fighter but he did have mercy and compassion._

_The man sighed and smile softly"I thank you, but this war will not end till you or myself are dead" Deen's body act just as it had that day raising a brow as the man continued "the royal family will continue to do battle as long as their General still lives" he looked to Deen sadly "and I have not the strength to defy them." He drew his sword and took his stance facing Deen "This will be the last battle of this war" he said as he charged Deen._

_Deen scream in his mind wishing to stop this madness, most of all he didn't want to relieve this painful day. On that day he really wanted to convince the man there was another way. The strike played out just as it had, Deen had no time to speak raising his arms blocking the blade with a gauntleted fist and ramming his knee into the man's stomach causing him to double over, Deen backed away as he was trained to do "Do not throw your life away." The man charged him again, He parried the strike kicking the back of his legs out making him drop to his knees. Deen winced as he growled his body spinning around and he kicked the man in the face making his body slide a few feet. The stood unsteadily using his sword as a crutch until he gained his balance, Deen watched on he could feel the anger in his body rising, he had been pleading with the man to stay down but the man seemed determined to die, as he charged for a third time. Deen's body didn't move no matter how much he will it to he watched on helplessly as the sword come crashing down. Deen remembered at this point had fallen into mentality of kill or be killed, he had timed his next move perfectly catching the blade between his hands just inches from his face, the man on the other end of the sword stood watching in shock as Deen held the blade in his hands before quickly disarming him._

_With a growl Deen started to beat the man senseless and with out mercy, by this point he had resigned himself to reliving the memory as the man could only stand there taking the beating the best he could and it wasn't long before his body gave in, he found himself laying on the ground groaning in pain. Deen reigned himself in and tried one last time "Its over, let it go." The man stood unsteadily "I cannot" he said whimpering in pain as he pulled a dagger from his side, he gathered the last of his courage and charged Deen one last time. Deen growled rushing the man as well and quickly slipping behind him, Deen's hand wrapped around his mouth silencing him while the other gripped the sword handle, in one swift motion he freed the gleaming blade before satisfying its thirst for blood plunging it into the man's chest with a sickening sound. As the man was taking his final breaths Deen whispered "You fool, I gave you a way out" he said as he slowly lowered his body to the ground and removing his sword, he wiped the blade clean before sheathing it. Then as he was about to turn away he heard two screams, looking up he saw a woman and a young child rush to the fallen man both crying pulling the body close to them rocking it back and forth, alternating between trying to wake him up and screaming at Deen "You murderer, you monster" the woman yelled hysterically, the names didn't bother him but what came next made him cringe. The little girl walked to him tears streaming down her face she gripped his pants leg and looked into his eyes "Why did you take my daddy away?"_

_That one phrase destroyed him he saw his life as if he had lost either of his parents, he could not stop the tears that slipped from his eyes. Hearing heavy foot falls he turned seeing his men burst through the door to take the two prisoner and Deen yelled loudly "These two are not to be touched, they have suffered enough" he began to walk out intent on leaving the guard "see to it that they are cared for the rest of their days" he said as he walked out._

Deen bolted upright in bed his right hand flying to his face his breathing heavy and erratic, looking out of the window into the dark of night he cursed silently he sliding from the bed moving to the wash bin where he washed his face as best as he could in the small basin before grabbing a pair of gray pants not bothering to grab his shirt. He stepped from the room moving into the kitchen and was not surprised to find Link sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea, Deen moved to the counter pouring himself a cup before brewing a fresh batch and taking a seat across from his brother. Neither spoke just enjoying the brooding silence this was a common occurrence for them since their reunion, they had shared some of their tales to each other but they knew the other had things they never wished to speak of. Most mornings both would wake early from memories laced into dreams and would sit together silently, Deen stared into the green liquid looking for answer finding none. So he turned his thoughts to Zelda and as the Lavender hair princess filled his mind he smiled for the first time that day, Link had been studying his brother he felt bad for him Link had only slain beasts and monsters where his brother had to kill other humans.

Link smiled as he watched his brother's mood change and he was sure that Zelda was the cause of it, he remember the ball from last night when Deen had proposed to Zelda he was happy for the two. Link was broken out of his thoughts as their father stepped into the kitchen he smiled to his boys and mirrored their actions, the three men sat in silence the only sounds were of sipping tea and mugs being placed back on the table. All three of them were scarred not only physically but mentally, their better halves understood that the men they loved had deep scars and knew the best thing was to just be there for them in times of need. Malon and Medilla entered the kitchen as the same time smiling and kissing their loved ones Deen chuckled at the sparkle in his mother's eyes, he had been right about what would happen. The two women moved around the kitchen starting breakfast, Deen smiled half heartedly he missed Zelda hearing a knock he got up moving to the door saying he would get it. When he opened it his first reaction was to smile but on second glance his happiness turned to a raging anger mixed with concern, in front of him stood a battered Zelda her faced bruised, hair matted with blood, her dress ripped and torn.

Deen yelled out catching her before she fell to the floor "Mom Zelda's hurt. She needs help right now" he lifted her in his arms starting to an empty room with his family hot on his heels. He set her on the bed carefully watching over her with concern as Malon and his mother started to clean her up tending to her injuries, the men were doing what they could and were shooed out of the room when it came time to remove her clothes so they could better deal with her. Deen had spent the entire time pacing worrying about her cursing and threatening that whoever did this would pay, when they exited the room closing the door behind them Medilla moved to Deen "She will be alright she just needs to rest, which means stay out of there" she commanded. He knew better than to disobey his mother even though he was a strong man who could easily defy her she was a force to reckoned with and he was not going to chance being on the receiving end of her anger. He sighed listening to his mother command he wandered back into the kitchen it barley registered to him that Malon and his mother had returned to cooking, he couldn't focus his thoughts as they remained solely on the beautiful princess resting in the far room.

Medilla set a plate in front of him and he just stared at it which was odd even for him. She knew her eldest could eat large amounts of food and still retain a body carved from marble, she grumbled wishing he would tell her his secret she had to work hard to maintain her figure which after last night was getting ready to change once again. Looking to her son as he continued to cast glances at the door but it was the look in his eyes startled her she had never seen such concern or love in the man's eyes before, in the past he rarely courted and it never lasted she guessed it had to do with some of the things he did in the guard. Every time he would court a girl and wound up going into battle he would come back disinterested, distant, and stoic much like a depressed man with no will to live, he tried to hide it but she was his mother he could never hide anything from her. Her husband spoke what he said she didn't understand because she wasn't paying attention but Deen picked his fork up and just pushed his food around on the plate she felt for him, she knew he loved the girl so she gave in "Deen go to her."

Deen looked up surprised and his mouth open to ask but she just shook her head "You will probably be the first person she wants to see when she wakes" he didn't have to be told twice quickly getting up from his chair he embraced her kissing her cheek before rushing to Zelda's room, he opened then closed the door quietly behind him moving to the bed and looking at her. The bruises on her face were more pronounced thought that was as far as he could see but he knew she had other injuries, the cover had been pulled up to cover her breasts and her arms resting on top of the quilt. He gripped her hand lightly and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face lightly kissing her he whispered "Zelda, Zelda I know your in there. Come back, come back to me" as he spoke she began to respond. He smiled "That's it Zelda, open your eyes. Come on open them" when he finished her eyes slowly opened. He caressed her face, she smiled at him nuzzling into his hand. Deen lowered himself kissing her and as she returned it "I missed you Deen" she said weakly.

He smiled "I missed you too" he paused wondering how to approach the topic that has been raging in his mind "what happened?"

She sighed and nuzzled into his hand again "It happened shortly after you left."

_Zelda was walking on clouds a smile painted on her face when he proposed to her she couldn't stop looking at the expensive ring he had given her. She was on her way to bed when the sounds of fighting came from the corridor, a blood drenched figure came into view. At first she was scared that Gannondorf had returned but as soon as she could see his face she identified Prince Is'olde grinning evilly, the look in his eyes made her wish that Deen was there. She turned sprinting down the hallway away running as fast as she possibly could toward the royal stable. She managed to reach it and set to mounting her mare, but before she could get out he caught her. She tied to pull away from him but when his hand landed against her face harshly he stopped to wave a finger in her face "Now, now princess I'll have none of that" he said coyly._

_Zelda was now yelling out in pain as well as fear, he began to hit her repeatedly trying to force her to stay quite but the more he hit her the more she screamed that was until two guards round the cornered to confront him. He released her to fight the guards off, and Zelda took the chance mounting her horse and quickly riding away desperate to get to the Al' mere farm, she looked behind her making sure she wasn't being tracked but the adrenaline began to wear off and with it fleeing the pain came in full. She nearly fell off of Snow feeling a warm liquid travel down her face, touching it when she pulled her hand away she started to panic seeing the red life giving fluid leaking from her head. When she saw the farm in the distance she pushed her mare harder. She had no idea how long she had been riding but with the sun starting to rise she knew it was most of the night. When she reached the farm she dismounted letting a farm hand take the reigns, they offered to help her but she declined moving toward the door she knocked. When the door open she couldn't help but collapse at the sight of him._

Deen fists clenched in anger as she laid out what had happened, he realized she fell silent he released his fists and took hers squeezing it gently in reassurance. He was ready to ride to the castle storm the gates and make whoever did this pay, but looking at her broken form she needed him here with her more than she needed him running off on a mission of vengeance. Leaning in he lightly kissed her lips taking care to avoid the injured area, having heard someone enter the house he whispered he would return before slipping from the room. He stepped into the kitchen to find a man sitting with his family at the table. He was talking to them but Deen didn't take the time to listen as he studied him. He was dressed in a blue and white outfit his blonde hair unruly and his blood red eyes taking in his family members, most of his face was obscured by a cloth but Deen having been in the military and being ever observant saw the features clear as day.

Deen took his cup from the table and filled it before turning and leaning against the counter, he sipped from the cup before speaking "So, your prince Sheik. I have heard quite a bit about you from your sister and my brother."

Sheik look to the man with a raised brow "Have we met?"

He shook his head "No."

"Then how?"

Deen shrugged "It wasn't hard to put it together" he stated "your sister is hurt during the night and arrives here then you show up" he said.

Sheik looked at the man curiously studying him looking for truth in his words before raising a brow "My sister is here, and hurt" he said standing from his chair with shock on his face.

Deen nodded "Yes, and before you storm in there to see her you and I are to have words" his word thick with a threat for at the moment he didn't trust any outside of his family.

Sheik felt the weight of the words and took the man's threat taking his seat "I.. understand" he got out after a couple of tries.

Medilla looked to Deen in outrage "Deen, show some respect! He came here to tell us about the attack on the castle."

He looked to his mother and sighed "Forgive my impertinence" giving a small bow "I just don't trust anyone outside my family. Now tell me how bad was the attack" slipping into military mode to see how much he knew.

Sheik nodded "I don't have much information as I just returned from a diplomatic mission to Termaina. I was told the Castle was attacked and we don't know by who, several guards were killed" he said not giving out the number.

Deen took another draw from his cup "Three."

Everyone looked to him, Link spoke "And you know this how?"

He looked up his eyes cold "Four guards dead all because they knew the identity of the attacker, Zelda just shared this information with me. She also told me the name of her attacker."

Sheik looked on eagerly waiting "His name?"

He sighed "Prince Is'olde" he took anther draw from his cup "my guess he was there to kidnap Zelda and force her to marry him. She told me as she was heading to her chambers she heard fighting then saw him appear. She turned running to the stables but he caught her before she could get away,she resisted screaming until two guards intervened losing their lives in the process allowing her to escape. Now "he said rubbing his eyes with the fingers of his left hand "we know who the perpetrator is and even with her knowing its still not enough, they won't try the castle again so we should move their for the time being."

Everyone had an incredulous look on their faces and it was his father who spoke "Deen, what your suggesting is.."

Deen cut him off "I know, but it will be the only way to keep her safe" he turned to Sheik "and with this turn of events we are going to need to prepare for war."

Sheik wondered why the man was looking at him "Why should we prepare for war."

Deen set the cup down before moving out of the room motioning he would be back, Link looked to Sheik the man had changed from the last time he had seen him. In his fight against Gannondorf Sheik had been aiding him and now here the man was telling Link and his family that a peace he had worked so hard to bring to Hyrule is now being put in jeopardy again? He was angry not only for that reason but the look in his brother's eyes as he mentioned a coming war, Link knew that if Deen saw war on the horizon and said that war is coming then it would be negligent not to listen. Deen took to politics better than he did when he said something bad was coming he was usually right, looking to Sheik "Prince" when he turned his gaze on him "I know you don't know my brother, but it would be unwise not to heed his word. If he sees war on the horizon then there is."

Sheik gave him a confused look "How would he know if there is a war coming?"

Medilla sighed "My eldest is a master of diplomacy he weighs every option. He adverted many wars for Calatia most times putting his own life at risk" she looked down the hall where he disappeared "and I believe I know what he has in mind. He has taken the enemy's steps and thought ten ahead."

Sheik gave her a confused look and she laughed "I believe he sees this Is'olde's next move will be to admit the attack and give an ultimatum of the princesses hand in marriage or invasion. So Deen will counter by marrying her earlier than he wanted to, in turn forcing his hand for invasion" she sipped her tea never having liked the taste of coffee "Deen's next move before the declaration of war he will gather his allies."

He nodded in shock "How will he gather his allies and who are they" he never would have seen what she pointed out that was so obvious.

She sighed "Calatia is one and they will not be to difficult to get to aid us, Termainia is another matter, when Is'olde hears Deen gathering allies he will do the same. Termaina will probably go to him as tensions between them and Hyrule have always been testy at best."

Arn chuckled as he thought what his son would do to increase relations between Calatia and Hyrule causing them to look at him, Medilla smiled know her husband put it together as well. Sheik was confused for farmers these people were highly educated not only in Diplomatic matter, military affairs, and even royal maneuvering but how would getting Calatia to help and he knew their support wouldn't last, he voiced his concern to which the big man answered "Well Queen Seline's daughter Nira is unmarried and looking for a suitor" Sheik was confused even more.

"How does that help him? He is engaged to my sister."

Arn smiled "That's true, but he promised the royal family that he would look for a suitor for Nira" Sheik was even more confused.

Deen stepped back into the room supporting Zelda he had heard everything and was ready to lay out the rest of his plan, he chuckled inwardly he couldn't have put it any better than they did. He settled Zelda into a chair and looked around, he had explained what he intended to do she was needless to say apprehensive about it but even she couldn't have gotten that far. He moved about fixing her a plate while the others watched him in silence, setting the plate and a cup of tea in front of her he took his cup speaking to finish what needed to be done "Yes, I did make that promise for they wanted me to marry her but it goes against their customs" he sighed knowing Sheik would not like the next step "To increase relations between Hyrule and Calatia and gain their army I'll need you" pointing to Sheik "to court and marry Nira." He was about to protest but was cut off by Deen "I'm not done yet, in doing so we secure more trade and succeed in binding the kingdoms together. If we are to come out of this we need to do whatever is necessary, I'm not doing this out of personal gain I'm doing this so our children, grand children, and great grand children will have a safe world to grow up in" he covered his eyes with his hand and sighed heavily "I have seen more battle and bloodshed than most and I'm sick of war for others petty reasons, this one will be fought on my terms, for my reasons."

Zelda looked up at him and voiced everyone's thoughts "What are your reasons to fight?"

He smiled at her "I'm doing this to protect my loved ones, in my mind family and friends come first and foremost. This is to protect them and future generations."

Sheik was stunned this man had come up with a way to forge the country together all for the sake of protecting those he loves, Sheik sighed heavily for some reason this man was right and he knew it so he would set up a meeting between the his sister Fiance' and the king to discuss this. He didn't know that Deen was intent on dealing with this matter that day time was of the essence, he asked the family if he could talk to his sister alone they nodded and left the room, one albeit left reluctantly and only with assurances from his better half things would be fine. The family moved to their rooms, Deen had gone to his room preparing his battle gear, he removed the suit and armor first folded neatly setting them on the bed, turning back to the box he hesitate staring at the thing that had saved and taken so many lives at the same time. Reaching gingerly into the case he removed a plain Ninjaken, holding it outstretched in both hands he kneeled praying for strength to get through this last war. He was lucky to have survived so many before and he knew that his luck would eventually run out he just hoped it wouldn't this time.

Link stood in the door way watching his brother whose sole focus was on the blade that he held, Link knew Deen was right he could feel the coming war just like he felt Gannondorf's evil presence when he entered Hyrule. He stepped away from the door before moving to his own room to get his own weapons he opening the door to find Malon already setting the small chest on the bed, he smiled moving to embrace her from behind. When he did she leaned into his embrace placing her hands over his, she turned to kiss him giving him a worried look "Your leaving again aren't you?"

He nodded "Yes, though I'm sure we are bringing all of you with us."

She smiled "Ok, I'm going to get your mother, myself and Kaden packed and ready to go.

Link nodded kissing her he watched as she left the room and he set to getting dressed, stepping out of the room he found Deen dressed in his battle gear. Link had dressed in a red tunic, white tights, chain mail worn underneath, two leather gauntlets and a red mirror shield. They nodded to each other as they headed down the hallway and as they passed their parents room their father fell in line with them his royal blue suit of armor with the white cape shone nicely, his twin swords hanging off of his left hip. When they stepped out of the house they were met with their horses saddled and ready to go, moving to the mounts they put the finishing touches on them before mounting. They looked to each other silent conversation passion between them as they waited for the other to come, moments later they came out side Medilla and Malon helping Zelda on to the wagon with Kaden hold her mother's stave trailing them. The men watched as settled on themselves onto wagon, Sheik climbed on to his horse and silently they started toward the castle. Sheik seeing these three men battle ready scared him a bit and it was then that the weight of the family's words cam crashing down on him like a blacksmiths hammer, the situation was far more dire than he thought even when they explained it seem like it wasn't all that bad. Sheik looked amongst them in trying to figure out what they were thinking so to try to understand he asked "Are things really going to get that bad?"

The three men looked to him and nodded, their eyes always moving searching for danger as they answer in unison "Yes, they are."


	3. Chapter 3

_There female figures wove through an area that resembled an observatory though the planets hovered in the air without strings until they came to a small blue planet which they adored. The Creator made most of the universe as well as themselves, after creating them he let them make a planet as they saw fit and so they created earth. Staring at the little blue orb they frowned at what they saw, evil threatened to envelop the thing they put so much work and love into looking to each other they knew something had to be done._

_"What are we to do Naryu, the evil is too strong for the hero this cycle, he has escaped his prison with the help of the demon" Farore spoke worry tinting her voice._

_Din looked at them "Farore is quite correct sister. This Gannondorf has acquired too much power. As long as he allies with the demon the hero of time stands no chance against him."_

_Naryu nodded "I know sisters but what are we to do. We can do only so much lending our blessing to those who deserve them" she said motioning to the triforce._

_The three sat deep in though wondering what was to be done and were broken out of their thoughts by a voice "My daughters what is it that ails your hearts and minds?"_

_They turned and smiled "Greetings father" they turned back to the orb "we are concerned that those we have chosen to save this world will not succeed."_

_The creator moved toward them and stared at the planet seeing everything, placing a hand on his chin deep in thought he saw darkness and it worried him. He could have destroyed the evil with a though but interference in the natural order was against the laws that he himself created. He knew mankind must fend for itself, he smiled a little coming up with a plan nothing his beloved daughters hadn't done so he would lend his blessing to a worthy human. He watched seeing past, present, and future he watched as two humans in the process of creating a child looking into the child's future he smiled this child would be strong, powerful, and most of all be humble, turning to his daughter's he spoke "What creature posseses all three traits of the triforce other than a human."_

_The three looked to each other in confusion knowing their father saw what they did not Naryu being wise understood first "A dragon" she whispered her eyes wide._

_The gestured with his hand making the triforce appear as he nodded "This evil that threatens the land and your powers has no equal. A demon has been summoned by this Gannondorf, we could intervene but that is against the laws of nature. The hero of time and the princess of destiney have been granted by you the powers of wisdom and courage" he said looking to Naryu and Farrore "But the evil will gain power" he said looking to Din. "I have chosen one worthy to carry my Strength" he gesturing to the triforce again they watched as a silver dragon weave itself in and around the triforce, he smiled "I give you the dragon guardian of the triforce and sacred realm" The dragon rested it head on the top most triangle it roared protectively before closing its eyes and falling dormant "he will sleep until the time is right for him to awaken and take up his role. The hero of time shall never again fight alone" his voice echoing through the area. With his declaration the legends change forever._

Deen sat in the royal library trying to focus on the book labeled 'The history of Hyrule' he was about halfway through the legend of the hero of time before the words on the paged changed, this caught his interest and he read on about a protector of the Triforce and sacred realm. When finished he closed the book thinking it was inconsequential but a good read, placing the book back on the shelf where he had retrieved it from he moved back to the chair and sat down. He was thinking about everything that had transpired since they left the farm he explained everything to the king who was skeptical at first until Is'olde sent his ultimatum as predicted either the princess's hand in marriage or face war. When they king heard the plans he thought the family was trying to trick him to get his power but Deen had sworn fealty to the king and said that by marrying Zelda he didn't want the king to step down he wanted him to stay in power until he was ready to step down. The king accepted and was surprised when Deen had actually found a Princess for Prince Sheik to court and surprisingly they had hit if off.

Nira along with her family had been invited to Hyrule and at Deen's request they gratefully came for a vacation, when they arrived he had been waiting just outside the castle to greet them all before leading them into the throne room where Nira and Sheik were immediately stricken with each other. Deen laughed hysterically when she dragged Sheik away for a some reason or another, when the others came into find out what all the racket was about Deen was unable to stop laughing long enough to tell them. After calming down and telling them they laughed prompting him to laugh again, Deen was broken out of his thoughts by the door opening he smiled seeing the king step in. He turned to look out of the window studying the scenery, the king stared at the man whom he was getting ready to call his son and to be completely honest he was very impressed by him, he moved the a window staring out of it "What's on your mind Deen" he asked."

He sighed "This whole situation, this is not how I wanted things to progress. I wanted to live the rest of my life in peace" he sighed "but it seems the Creator has other plans for me."

The king looked to him with a raised a brow "The Creator, don't you mean the goddesses?"

Deen gave him a confused look which turned to understanding "Yes and no, as you know the goddesses created the Earth" the king nodded "well above them you have the Creator who brought forth most of the universe" Deen started explaining about the creator and what he did. The king was surprised he never heard this part of spiritual scripture and at first he didn't believe it but as Deen went deeper the king couldn't deny it he had always known there was something more but to have it explained in depth. During his rant the king had taken a seat across from him listening to the man who was incredibly insightful and well versed. When the two had fallen silent the king could see that he was waiting for something so he decided to ask "I can see there is more on your mind."

Deen looked up and out the window again "Do you remember me telling you about the business I had to conclude in Calatia" he nodded and Deen continued "during the time I was the Captain of the guard I was sent to Telicia to meet with the royal family to try to prevent a war. After the meeting and successfully avoiding war I moved through the town in anticipation of enjoying some of the" he paused "finery if you will. Imagine my surprise when I find that the people live in poverty and filth while the nobility live in comfort. I asked around searching for why and found that they are taxed to the limit they have nothing. Say a man makes 20 Rupees a week, 18 is taken from him under threat of law." The king shocked but he let Deen continued "On my way out of the city I stumbled across a woman ill with plague, she had two children one an infant and the other two years of age.

I kneeled next to the dying mother and found the infant dead she looked to me and asked me to take her daughter and give her a good life. I couldn't just leave her there to die and when I looked into her eyes I immediately was wrapped around her little fingers, so I swore I would raise her as my own. Her mother passed as I promised her and it was difficult trying pry a 2 year old from her dead mother, she cried as we left. It was a long journey from Telicia to Calatia, the little girl became attached to me during our travel and when we arrived and I told my family they took to her and helped me take care of her." He finished the little back story and took a drink from one of the glasses brought in and continued "Before coming to Hyrule she was enrolled in the best academy, she wanted to stay and finish out the year to say goodbye to her friends."

He looked outside again "She should be arriving today" he heard the door open and smiling as he heard her little voice. He looked to the door of the library he watched the six year old brunette step in asking "Daddy?" He stood "Hey angel" she perked up at his nickname for her and when he eyes landed on him she smiled running to him. Deen kneeled and picked her up hugging her, the king smiled at the two before asking "Does Zelda know you have an adopted daughter?"

Deen nodded turning to him "Yes, in fact she can't wait to meet this little one."

She leaned away "Daddy?"

He looked at her "Yes, sweetheart."

"Who are you talking about"

He chuckled and looked to the king "were are talking about your new mom."

At this her face brightened "Really, can I meet her?"

He looked to the king "If the king doesn't mind sending for her."

The king smiled sending a servant to fetch his daughter, Deen took the time to catch up with her while waiting for Zelda he was in the middle of telling her a story when the door opened and she stepped in. When she entered she motioned for him to continue studing the little girl in his lap, she was the cutest little thing she had ever seen. She hadn't believed him when he told her he had a daughter how could have a child if he was never married or had been involved with anyone and when she voiced this concern he laughed before explaining it to her. She smiled at the memory and thought about how she was about to become a mother to a child who was saved by a warrior a man who is supposed to have no mercy yet he picked up a young girl from a dying mother only to whisk her away and give her a better life. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale but it was true. She watched and if she hadn't known she never would have been able to tell they weren't father and daughter, they were so close and it seemed strange to see Deen so open and vulnerable. Instinctively she placed her hands over her empty womb smiling at the thought of if he was this way with his adopted child how would he be with his own and the ones she was willing to give him.

As he finished the story he smiled at her "Sweetie this is Princess Zelda Helene" he gestured to her, the little girl turned and smiled as he continued his introduction "Zelda this is my daughter Rain Al' mere." He was surprised as she jumped from his lap and run straight to Zelda and envelop her in a hug. Zelda had stood and was stroking the girls hair as she looked up and smiled "Are you going to be my new mommy" Zelda smiled and nodded casting a glance at Deen "Yes, I am." the little girl smiled and buried her face in Zelda's dress hugging her tightly, the king smiled before clearing his throat "I believe we have a wedding to prepare for." Deen's eye went wide he had been so tied up with waiting for Rain he forgot covering his eyes quickly he spoke "Rain, sweetie can you help me" Zelda smiled as Rain giggled taking her father's hand and leading him out of the room.

A few hours later

Deen stood at the alter waiting for Zelda his outward calm was a farce he was nervous and dancing about on the inside not only due to the fact that he was getting married but most of the country's populace was in attendance. Looking about he studied the faces a lot of them were news writers and he hated them knowing that come morning this would be all over the papers, he could live with it but he had a feeling that they would try to spin Deen and Rain's relationship. But he knew that it would all be cleared up in the end, and the moment he saw Zelda his mind went black along with his jaw dropping she wore a beautiful white gown laced with pink and silver. Zelda studied Deen he wore the same outfit he had at the ball some time ago his hair the way he liked it she remembered how him being dressed like that the first time she saw him dressed like that it set a fire in her one which she had never felt before. When she reached the alter she smiled when Deen took her hand accepting her from her father, the priest went on with the ceremony it was all a blur to the two who simply smiled at each other.

When the priest arrived at the final point of the ceremony she smiled as Deen promised everything with "I do" Zelda didn't hesitate to say those two little words that meant something so much and were so binding. The reception was a very lively party everyone was happy and dancing mostly crowding around the newly weds, when Deen and Zelda retired from the party and sat in their new room the built up tension between the two exploded.

Telicia

Is' lode strode into the throne room having just arrived back he was outraged when Princess Zelda had chosen this Myrideen to be her suitor, his spies in Hyrule had been given orders to report any and all new developments there. He kneeled before the main throne and looked up to a man who wore a cloak, the room was richly decorated despite the surrounding town. They had taxed the people to the point they have no will to fight back, he smiled evilly as he stood before his master no matter what Hyrule decided they would invade anyway. His master spoke in a deep voice "Is everything in place?"

Is'olde kneeled and nodded "Yes."

The man smiled his face twisted "Good" he stood and murmured an ancient spell as he did his right hand glowed showing the triforce, raising his hand he smiled "Its time."

The Sacred Realm

_The Goddesses sat around Earth worry etching their faces Din turned to her sisters "The evil king has gained my power."_

_The creator moved into the area with his daughters "I see the cycle has begun anew" they turned to him and nodded "yes father the triforce has been broken and the dragon has been released." He nodded and smiled 'I shall pay a personal visit to this Deen' knowing the dragon had gone to him._

Hyrule

Deen moved into a large meadow he was surprised his last memory was being with his wife now here he was confused, he was in the middle of a meadow but it was beautiful, trees lined each side with a stream flowing through the center. On a stump an elderly man sat playing an ocarina Deen moved forward and studied him, his posture was slouched he wore a pure white robe, his hair and beard matching the robe, as he got closer he could feel an unusual sense of peace come over him. The man's face wasn't as aged as he thought it would be, his eyes were closed as he played, the man was wrapped up in the tune that he didn't seem to recognize Deen's presence. Deen went to place a hand on the man's shoulder but his eyes opened and he smiled "I have been waiting for you Deen."

He was shocked that the man knew his name "How do you?"

The man smiled "I know everything about you, I know the moment you were conceived to now. I am" he gestured grandly and looked to Deen to finish.

It hit him "Your the creator" he nodded "Yes, I am" he shifted "Deen I have chosen you for a grand purpose, You know of the Cycle of Eternity. You are now part of it you are the guardian for the powers of my daughters and the people who wield them. You are the protector of the triforce and the sacred realm."

Deen stared at him mouth agape but his confusion turned to anger "Why would you choose a monster like me to protect something so precious?"

He smiled "A monster are you?" he laughed "You are no monster Myrideen far from it, granted you have done horrible things but at someone else's will. You gave mercy to your enemies and their families, you rescued a little girl who surely would have died had you not taken her with you." Deen gave him a strange look, and he continued knowing the question "The girl you took in as your own was destined to die that night" he smiled "you came out of the shadows that night as a monster and the moment you saved the girl you became a hero. If not to others than to your daughter" he pointed at Deen "you are her hero and don't you dare deny that fact!"

Deen looked down as smart and observant as he was he never saw that, the fact that his daughter loved him as well as seeing a hero in him turned his world upside down. He raised his hands staring at them they were the blood stained hands of a warrior and the compassionate hands of a hero, the creator spoke again "Deen, I know you have been punishing yourself" he spoke with courage and conviction "the time to rise above your guilt and throw away your self hate is now, become the man you should be. You have been forgiven for the murders you claimed to have committed" he gestured to his arm "become the Gaurdian."

Deen looked to his arm as seeing the silver dragon that was wrapped around his arm and its head rested on the top of his hand, looking back up "How do I do those things?"

The creator spoke "Only you have the answer to that question and if you look hard enough inside yourself you will find it. From this day forward you will be born into the cycle just as your brother and your wife are, your brother the true hero of time, your wife the princess of destiny and you the Guardian, against the demon of power and his minions. The hero will be needed Gannon is to powerful for him now. There is a Demon controling the will of Gannon and it is something he allowed, he must be destroyed. You have always protected your brother so take up your destiny and do what you have since you were young." Deen tried to protest but he waved his hand causing everything to go black.

Deen eyes opened wide and he tried to sit upright but something stopped him confused he looked down seeing the lavender hair of Zelda memories of yesterday came to him. The wedding, the reception and then his mind wandered until he felt himself go hard cursing he switched his thoughts looking to the ceiling until a silver shimmer caught his eye looking down he saw it was coming from his arm. Lifting it up he saw the silver dragon just as it was in the dream he noticed that there was another glow only this one was gold turning his gaze he saw it was coming from Zelda's right hand, he gasped seeing the triforce confused he gently slid out from under Zelda intent on taking a walk to clear his mind he dressed quietly before leaving a note and kissing her hair as he exited the room, passing servants, guards, and merchants they all bowed to him murmuring your highness, he tried for a while to tell them it wasn't necessary and gave up soon after so he headed straight for the armory. Entering he received the same greeting he ignored it as he moved around the room studying the different armament, his own set of chain mail was old and beginning to fall apart he came across a set similar to his.

He studied it closely looking for weaknesses finding only one or two while his had about eight, he picked it up weighing it he thought it would be heavier than his but it was lighter. Moving over he placed it on the counter before moving back into the gallery, after looking around he found a pair of steel gauntlets and shin guards. He purchased the items and roamed the halls till he found the seamstress. Knocking on the door a small voice summoned him in stepping in he found an elderly woman sitting at a sewing table as she stitched together a tunic looking up she smiled "What can I" she stopped when she saw it was Deen and went to curtsy but he stopped her before helping her back into the chair "that isn't necessary miss."

She smile "What can I do for you?"

He nodded "I need a few new shirts made, I want the fabric made of " he looked to the sets and pick out a silver colored silk "this one. The dark blue, red, Green, and the tan."

She nodded "Very well, anything else?"

He looked around and saw a blue fabric and he nodded "If you would use the same colors to make sashes with."

She nodded "Yes sir, it will be done in a week."

He pulled out his purse "How much do I owe you?"

She smiled "One hundred and fifty rupees."

He paid her and left with a smiled heading back to his wife who was surely awake by now and wondering where he was, on the way back he was met with the same treatment as he was earlier and he figured out why Zelda and her father never paid attention to them when they did it was out of retaining ones sanity rather than being respectful. Arriving at their room he open the door to find Zelda dressed putting the finishing touches on her hair moving over he kissed her cheek causing her to jump and hit him lightly on the arm he laughed. Deen moved to the window and looked out seeing Link working with the soldiers, never noticing Zelda standing next to him she kissed his cheek "You want to go and help don't you?"

He nods "Yeah" he turned to her "I feel this war will be" he pauses and gives her a grim look "I feel it will be fought in Hyrule, not on a distant battle field." He looked back down "The men as well as my brother need to be taught how to fight a true war."

Zelda gives him a strange look "What do you mean a true war?"

He shook his head telling her he would rather not explain it as painful memories arose, he didn't notice the dragon glowing again but she did. She studied it, its silver body winding its way down his arm she was mesmerized by it. She looked back up to her husbands face smiling sadly having figured out he had been pulled into the cycle she knew if he was brought into it now then he has a major role to play from now on. She laid her hand on his shoulder motioned for him to go, they needed him and his guidance so with a clear mind she watched him dress and head down to the field. She smiled this is where he needed to be, her husband was a force of nature chosen by the creator for some higher purpose and this was the start he needed to fulfil that purpose so she watched him lovingly as he left the room before doing the same.

Deen made his way out of the castle dressed in a black shirt and brown pants he was strapping on a padded bracers, padded shin guards, and a wooded sword which was tied in its usual fasion on the middle of his back. He stopped watching Link as he was dueling with a guard studying their moves, Link won and Deen was the only one to clap. Link turned and was ready to berate the man but seeing his brother his mouth shut, he was ready to leave the circle but his brother entered "Very good Link, but there were holes in your defense, your technique sloppy, and over thrusted almost every strike" Deen dropped into a fighting stance "lets see how your fair against big brother with those moves."

Link knew this was going to be tough and looking back on the fight his brother was right so he took up his stance "Half or full contact" he asked but he was sure he knew which one. Deen replied "Full" before charging, Link had just enough time to dodge the first stike and block the kick with the shield although with Deen being much stronger the hit sent Link off balance. Link attempted to drive him back by swinging wildly, Deen swayed back at the last second avoiding the tip of the sword giving him the advantage slamming his knee into Link's stomach. He expected Link to drop and was surprised when he took the hit swinging back at him, thinking quickly he ducked back hand springing away from him and taking up his stance again. Link coughed looking to his brother Deen had the upper hand and he knew it, Link was more of a wolf the sword his teeth were his only weapon and he was extremely dangerous when thrashing. His brother on the other hand was more like a Cougar his arms and legs filled with razor sharp claws and only used his teeth, the sword to kill, he was strong, sleek, quick, quiet, and lethal. He was cold, calculating, fought with the grace of a cat and was already at least 3 steps ahead of him.

Link knew he stood no chance against Deen but he wasn't going down with out a fight, so he charged Deen he noting the momentary surprise in his eyes but in the same instance it was replaced with a look that said he was playing right into his hands and there nothing Link could do except try to be unpredictable, he dropped into a roll. Deen knew his brother wasn't that fool hardy so when he rolled Deen twisted his body and noted how close the sword came as he could feel the air off the tip as it passed by him. Using the momentum of his spin he brought his leg up to kick, but was thwarted by the shield. Having been knocked off balance Link had an opportunity and took it, he jumped intent on bringing it down on Deen's head. He cursed when Deen crossed his arms blocking the sword being extremely surprised when he twisted his hands and gripped the wooden blade in a way that wouldn't have cut him. Link had been paying attention to his hands and forgot about his legs and paid for it, Deen delivered a powerful kick to his side. Link collapsed in pain watching his brother back away, breathing had become very difficult for him, with every breath his sides expanded pushing against the ribs he knew were broken. Using his sword as a crutch he pushed himself up to his feet and took his stance once again.

Deen was surprised when Link got back up he had felt a few ribs break with that last kick he smiled inwardly being extremely proud of his little brother for fighting on, Deen decided it was time to end this he couldn't bear to put Link through anymore pain so he drew the sword from his back and took on a different stance. Deen took note that Link was now on the defense and wouldn't charge again, Deen was just as good at offense as defense. Moving cautiously he inched toward Link and just as predicted when in range Link swung, Deen was prepared so he kicked the sword sending it out of his hand and spun bringing his own to slowly rest on his neck. There were gasps through out the crowd and murmured "the captain lost" and other remarks, Deen dropped the wooden blade and caught Link before he hit the ground he scooped him up running back into the castle. After depositing him on a bed and letting the healers take over he waited, he knew that Link's injuries were sever but not life threatening, when the head healer told him he would be fine he left making his way back to the guard. He had already slipped back into the mode of soldier and was going to put them through their paces, he was going to turn this army into the most feared of any country, he met his father unexpectedly on the way out to the training grounds.

He glanced at his father as they walked side by side and he saw something he had in a long time a light no a fire he smiled with his father there they could get more done and when Link was back they could do even more. Deen knew Link was an extremely talented fighter but his movements needed polishing and if he worked on his technique enough he would be on about the same level as himself. Hours later Deen and Arn had made great progress with the recruits, of course when they had a free minuet Deen went to tell his father about the fight but he already knew because he watched it. He knew Link had much to learn and he himself wasn't a good teacher but Deen was, and in the short fight Link had improved dramatically. Arn went back to his room while Deen found his way back to the hospital wing, as he stepped in he found Link sitting up in bed his midsection wrapped in bandages.

"How you feeling Little bro?"

Link looked up and smiled "Good, save for the dull ache every time I take a breath" he noticed the concerned look on Deen's face "don't worry those red potions work wonders, I'll be up and back out there tomorrow."

He nodded and smiled "Good, father and I had a lot of trouble working with them today."

He laughed "I know, they are a difficult bunch" he looked down "About the fight."

Deen waved him to silence "Link I had to show you what a fight against another human who is seeking you life will be like" he smiles "and you did very well but as I said you still need some work. So tomorrow its just you and me."

Link looked at him mouth agape Deen hasn't given Link a one on one in a long time" Deen I."

He cut him off "Link I will be training your personally. By the time I'm done with you are going to be one of the greatest fighters around. I know its been a long time since I taught you how to fight and its time I finish the job."

Link and Deen continued with their conversation through the rest of the day, they hugged before Deen was pulled out by Zelda, Link stared at the ceiling his hands resting behind his head, tomorrow was going to be a day he had been looking forward to since he was little. He hadn't spent a lot of time with Deen since he had left for the military academy and now he was going to train with one of the greatest warriors his brother one on one. Link was very giddy thinking about it and would have stayed awake if it hadn't been for the red potion as it slowly put him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince I'solde strode through the halls of his palace stewing in his anger having just read the report that Zelda Helen... no Zelda Al'mere has wed. He crumbled up the paper throwing it away in disgust, he was going to kill this Myrideen and take Zelda for himself. He growled loudly sneering at everyone, the servants scurried away as he powered down the hallway. He finally came to a stop in front of the large double doors that lead to the throne room; he shivered feeling a powerful evil presence one that stopped him cold. No matter how much he willed his body wouldn't respond and he couldn't move, though while his body was paralyzed his senses still worked as he heard words emanating from the other side of the double doors one was from his master the other was a dark voice one that was neither male nor female. The voices stopped as the oppressive force lifted permitting I'solde to move once more, he approached the doors cautiously moving closer to the door before opening it. Light shone through the small crack as the door opened I'solde attempted to peek through and before I'solde could react he was pulled into the room by a powerful force, he never noticed the door slamming shut behind him, and to anyone else all that was heard throughout the halls of the mansion were his screams terror and pain.

Gannondorf stood in front of a black cloaked figure but what was strange is it wore not a thread; its body was surrounded by a haze obscuring its features. The fire haired man watched as his master suspended the puny human's body in the air and the little man had trouble breathing in the master's presence. Gannondorf was immune to the effects mostly due to the Triforce of power. As he watched on he felt a tiny sliver of fear enter his bones but quickly banished it from himself, if his master sensed fear he would capitalize on it making him a slave instead of a servant. He watched on as the master raised his hand pointing it at I'solde's body, a dull red glow covered his hand before the human screamed in pain as his master spoke "You worthless human, you dare listen as I instruct my servant" it asked rhetorically.

I'solde felt like his insides were burning and that fire was running through his veins, the pain was far too intense as he couldn't speak only cry out begging for mercy. The master stopped looking into the man's black heart and smiled, this smile unnerved Gannon for all he could see was a mouth full of fangs but what he saw next was unlike his master. He dropped the human waving his hand over him, after a moment he stood looking at him in confusion "Human you may have your uses. Therefore I grant you immunity; I see in your heart and mind you have sent a small force to Hyrule."

I'solde nodded "Yes master" he said his voice quivering in fear.

The evil creature smirked "Good, I want you to invade Hyrule. Kill this Hero of time Link and as recompense you can have the princess."

I'solde nodded "I have sent for and received word from Termania that they will aid us. I will begin sending my army to Hyrule" he raised his hand making a fist "we will crush them." He watched as the figure smile evilly before disappearing leaving the king of evil with the human they looked to one another before Gannon gripped I'solde by his clothing and throwing him to the ground growling "I'solde you may have been granted immunity from the master but you still serve me."

He looked up at his master and nodded "Yes master, what do you wish of me" he asked.

Gannon smirked "Just continue what you were doing sending the army to Hyrule" he finished laughing manically.

Hyrule

Deen awoke to someone jumping up and down on the bed; he groaned opening his eyes he sighed seeing Rain jumping up and down on the bed trying to get his attention and for him to wake up. He sat up quickly wrapping her in a headlock and puller her down, "Papa let go" she squealed struggling to get out of his grip. He merely chuckled before changing tactics and began to tickle her, she screamed before laughing. Deen temporarily forgot where he was as he tortured his daughter unaware that her screams and laughs had caused his wife to wake. She sat up with a groan as the bed shifted and bounced turning she found her husband mercilessly tickling hi... she paused at that though and smiled their daughter. Deciding to get in on the action she tapped Deen on the shoulder when he turned she flashed him a devious smile and he smirked.

When he stopped Rain took the opportunity to try to escape but her father had a death grip on her, she squealed when she turned and saw the smile her new mother held. Zelda started to tickle the girl causing her to laugh; Deen chuckled watching the two before moving to the adjoining room to get dressed. He pulled on a silver shirt with a pair of brown trousers and boots, he tied a dark blue sash across his waist, looking into a mirror adjusting his hair to the way he wore it. Striding back into the room he found Zelda and Rain cuddled together talking about something or another, he smiled at the two and left the room stepping into the hall he turned headed out of the door. Stepping out he was met by Malon, who wasn't paying attention and ran into him. Deen quickly recovered and caught her before she hit the ground.

When Mallon's sense returned she found herself pressed against a very solid body and looking up she found her brother in law staring down at her in concern. She smiled up at him and slowly pulled away, they fell into conversation as they walked down the hallway. Malon wanted to go visit her father, Deen who still had yet to meet the man agreed to go with her. Entering the stables Deen grabbed his and Malon's saddle, she of course protested this until he handed her the saddle. Riding through Castle town Malon window shopped, how could she not. Being married to the hero of Hyrule she could get almost anything on his name alone but she wasn't one to take advantage of that.

Though on their way out of the town she noticed that all of the women and girls in town were eyeing him and glaring at her as if they were together. Malon smirked moving her stallion a little closer to Deen thinking nothing of riding a little closer to her brother, Deen apparently had noticed the looks as well because as she moved closer he chuckled. It wasn't long before the ranch came into view and she smiled, Deen could sense her excitement riding past the gate she yelled out "Papa."

Deen covered his ears wincing playfully "Wow, Malon" he said rubbing his ears "you have a big mouth" he laughed.

She turned and hit him "Shut up" she muttered.

He dismounted and helped her down, hearing the door open Deen watch a short rounded man exit the quaint little home; he wore a red shirt with coveralls. He was balding with a pony tail tied in the back, the man's eyes lit up as they landed on Malon with a smile he rushed over and pulled her into an embrace. Deen watched on for a moment before going to put the horses up, but the man's voice stopped him, his baritone voice broke the silence "Don't worry about the horses boyo me ranch hand will take care of them" he turned and yelled out "Ingo, we have visitors come put their horses away."

Malon froze looking to Deen relaxing when she saw the smirk on his face, she had never told her father what Ingo did and now Ingo was going to pay for it. Of course Link had hurt the scrawny man but Deen was far less forgiving than his younger brother, so she watched with satisfaction as Ingo rounded the corner muttering about something and Deen stepped into his path. Ingo ran into his and backed up rubbing his long nose about to curse the person but as he looked up into the face of the man who looked similar to the boy who had beaten him, he paled backing up at the cold eyes and malicious smile he held. Ingo looked to his employer for assistance who was glaring daggers at him and next to him was the little girl he had savagely beaten whispering into his ear. Talon walked up to the man "Boyo, show him what happens when he goes after family" he said in a somewhat Irish accent.

Ingo paled more "Family" he stuttered out.

Deen smiled "Yes family." He pointed to Malon and Talon "They are my sister and father in law, her husband is my little brother. A man whose name I'm sure you know well" he said smiling as the man paled more.

"Link" he gulped.

Deen nodded "Yes" he advanced on the scrawny man "when Malon told me what you did to her I swore that anyone who hurt her would suffer my wrath." Quick as lightning Deen rushed him gripping the front of his coveralls and lifted him into the air "And now that I get my hands on you, I'm going to repay you tenfold for every strike that you let grace her body" he growled before pulling the man closer. Deen stared into his eyes and smirked at the fear in them "One last thing I am nowhere near as forgiving as my little brother" he said before throwing the man against the barn.

Malon watched as Ingo bounced off the wall and hit the floor with a sickening thud, she knew Deen was far from done as he kicked the man across the ground yelling at him to stand. Ingo could only get to his knees before another kick landed against his ribs breaking a few of them, Malon thought she would take satisfaction from seeing Ingo receive the beating of his life but the savage beating Deen was handing to the poor man caused her to bury her face in her father's shoulder. Talon wrapped his arms around his daughter as his son beat a man... no a thug he once called a friend into a bloody mess. He watched on as the one sided fight continue, Ingo had tried to get up and fight back but the younger and stronger man quickly delivered him to the ground. He finally had enough as Ingo threw up blood, looking to the sky he figured that Deen had been beating on him for around an hour "Boyo, I don't want to see the horses arse dead on my land."

Deen who was holding up Ingo's lifeless form let go, kneeling he poked the man who groaned "Listen and listen well. I am going to purchase a horse for you, and you are going to leave this country, do I make myself clear" he asked waiting for a response. It was all Ingo could do to just whisper out a yes, Deen turned around to Talon "Do you have a horse that I could pay for to send the trash on his way?"

Talon stroked his chin in thought before smiling "Aye as a matter of fact I do." He said before heading into the stable taking Malon and Deen's horses to settle in for the night, Deen strode over to Malon cleaning the blood from his hands and pulled her to him. Malon sighed as she leaned against him melting into the embrace as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Moments later Talon exited with an old Stallion saddled and ready to ride, Deen stroked her hair before going and lifting Ingo on to the animal and sending them on their way. He turned and studied the sky and sighed "They will be raising the bridge about now."

Talon nodded "Aye, it appears so" he turned to them "make yourselves at home and let me finish the last of me chores and we can then get supper going hmm" he smiled at the two.

Malon nodded "Yes papa" she said taking Deen's hand leading him inside so she could start on dinner. As they entered he took a deep breath before moving to the hearth and starting a fire, she started preparing food thinking about what happened earlier. Deen had repaid Ingo in spades for his cruelty, when he tried to fight back he had taken the arm and broken it in several places. The sound alone was almost enough to make her throw up. Then a soft sound coming from the living room broke her from her reverie and drew her attention, when she poked her head in she giggled at the sight of Deen leaning against the back of the sofa arms splayed out, head back, eyes closed, mouth open, and snoring softly. Pulling herself back into the kitchen she mused on much the men in her life acted like children, especially Deen and Link it seemed that they had a talent for falling asleep at will. When her father had returned to the house she shushed him before he could say anything and motioned to the sleeping man, Talon chuckled lightly and moved into the kitchen to help Malon "It seems me little girl married into the right family."

Malon blushed "Papa."

He chuckled and they set about making dinner and when done Malon woke Deen up. Supper at the small home was quite mostly due to what happened earlier but they knew after everyone was done Deen went upstairs and go to bed. The next morning Deen and Malon said goodbye to her father before setting off back to the castle, after dismounting he helped her down letting the servants to take the horses away. They decided to walk around the castle for a while and before they knew it they found themselves in front of the throne room where what sounded like a heated discussion was taking place. Both being curious stepped into the room revealing the king and Zelda in their seats while Link along with the rest of the family stood on either side as their attention was focused a girl in the middle of the room holding what looked like a weapon.

To Malon the girl was dressed in a strange fashion but to Deen it was an all too familiar garb, but what he found funny was the so called translators running around trying to communicate what she was trying to say. She had shiny long blue hair hanging to her mid back cut straight across, she wore a white Kimono top and long blue skirt tied at the middle with a blue sash with white diamonds in the middle, most of her skin was hidden due to the long clothing, but he knew her skin to be pale. Zelda had smiled when Deen entered the room she had been worried about him, before turning her attention back to the girl who none of the royal scribes could understand, her language was very foreign but by the look on her husband's face he understood every word she spoke.

She was very surprised when he took a step forward and spoke in the same tongue; the girl had a look of shock before schooling her expression and turning to see who had spoken to her. Her eyes narrowed she knew the voice but when her eye landed on him they went wide, she had been tasked to deliver the sword but never expected to see him again. She remembered the day he rescued her from the clutches of the Highway men, he had stepped from the trees and looking back on it she found his approach. Comical. He moved toward the camps' fire muttering about something while picking twigs from his hair. She smiled thinking back on it but was drawn from her trip down memory lane as he spoke again about to repeat his question but seeing her face he stopped.

As she turned Deen stood there dumb founded "Yuti, is that you" he asked softly. She smiled at him and moved slowly to him and stopped just short of him tilting her head up she stared into his face. He knew she was Vapatian Priestess; the people of Vapan were smaller in stature to than people of Alturan continent. She nodded in affirmation to his question but he forgot something he schooled his expression and kneeled down in front of her "Forgive me priestess Shiku."

Zelda frowned when he knelt down in front of her but she placed a hand on his should and motioned for him to rise as he did he towered over her small form, at that time she threw her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his chest. Though the reunion was cut short as a servant rushed into the throne room panting heavily and in haste tripped, Deen quickly moved to the man helping to his feet. When he got a good look at the man's face it was deathly pale looking up to the King "Your majesty, invaders" he yelled out.

Tarsus 'Tori' Calin woke to a familiar sight, his room in the Mage's guild was simple four walls a small desk and a bed. He sighed Mages weren't allowed much really just their clothes and staves. He stood from the bed his black hair had its trade mark wind swept look to it, his eyes were an icy blue, dressing in a set of grey robes that had black trimming on it that concealed his lean body. He took his stave from it place in the corner before heading down to his first lesson of the day. He joined the Guild shortly after realizing he had the potential but he didn't know that being a Mage was so much of a... well 'curse' would be the best way to describe it. The way they taught him felt completely wrong and it took too long to cast, when he voiced this opinion he was reprimanded for it. So he took it in stride, being a commoner he learned to roll with the punches so to speak.

Magic users were fear as well as revered because they were more open to possession and the darker urges, Magic was a powerful tool one that most didn't know how to respond to. He was musing on this and before he could reach the room where the lesson would be held he was stopped by the master of the Guild the Arch Mage "Tori." The Arch Mage was an elderly man sporting a long white beard and hair; his eyes hold a gentle wisdom that all but tells you his age. His dark grey robes holding gold trimming and two rings on either arm sporting the colors of Red and Green on the right symbolizing Fire and Earth, on the left Blue and light grey symbolizing Water and Air. Looking up to Tori spoke "Yes Elder?"

The older man's eyes took on a worried sheen "We have been summoned by the Princess to repel invaders to our lands" he looked around as if searching the empty halls for something "with most of the senior council and guild members away myself and a the few instructors have been asked to use all resources available to us to drive them back. We are taking all of the novices and Adepts in to battle to guard the city."

Tori's eyes opened wide in worry "Battle" he said fear staining his voice. He hoped the Arch Mage was joking but for as long as he had known the man he never joked, when he ushered Tori out of the building and to the wall he reluctantly went not sure of what was going to happen. As he found the other students they fell in line as the three elder's lead them on to the field, Tori looked out on to the field finding a small force, a few feet in front of the soldiers were three figures. Two he recognized one as the princess and the other as the hero of Hyrule Link but the third man he didn't know, the princess wore a long white dress with her golden belt, along with a deep pink top though the armored shoulders were missing. The hero was dressed in a red tunic covering chain mail and carrying a red shield with a mirror surface, though the third man was garbed in a dark blue tunic that covered a chainmail set, his loose brown pants did the same with a pair of shin guards, his arms were covered by gauntlets that left his hands free and a strange sword strapped to his side, it was around two feet in length the blade was curved and narrowed at the end the hilt was of a square design and the handle was long enough for two handed use and was covered with black binding that criss crossed leaving the shape of diamonds.

Tori was pulled from his thoughts as the Arch mage stopped next to him "Tori you are to guard the princess with Verin and Valin" he said.

Tori nodded "Yes elder" he said sighing in relief. The princess would be behind the lines. He turned hearing a horse approaching and watched the princess ride up to the arch mage, he always through the princess to be beautiful but knew she was out of reach. She stopped to talk to the Arch Mage and he listened in "Elder Verto" she smiled "it has been too long."

Verto smiled "Yes it has. You were my best student Zelda and I congratulate you on your recent marriage." He said warmly "I have picked out my best students to protect you in this battle. Tarsus, Valin, Verin step forward"

Zelda smiled "Thank you elder" she said looking to the three students the one that caught her eye was the tall lanky boy something about him was different. She couldn't place it but back to the task at hand she motioned them to follow her behind the line of mages, as they did they tasked Tori with holding the shield seeing as he couldn't use attack magic well. They stood out in front of the princess in a triangle with Tori standing with her. He look up to her briefly before the sounds of battle drew his attention, he watch in awe as the small Hyrulian force was holding their own against the massive invading force.

Zelda watched the battle begin she was scared for Deen and Link they were on the front line battling for the wellbeing of Hyrule, what she didn't see was the detachment that was coming for her. At least until two of the Mages that were tasked with protecting her fell to arrows, turning quickly she found a sizable force coming for her. She could feel the shield that Tori held and dismounted to heal the other two but they would be out for the rest of the battle. She drew the arrow from the first students shoulder and started to heal him, the sounds of attacks against the shield pulled her attention and she watched Tori struggle to keep it up. She closed her eye "Deen" she said softly tears forming in her eyes.

Tori watched his fellow students fall and paled looking to the foreign soldiers attacking his shield he wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer, he knew he had to do something and soon. He turned back to see the princess working on Verin he had to buy her time but his shield was breaking, when he heard she was married his heart fell but he was happy for her and when she whisper the name he was sure was her husband along with seeing the tears something in him snapped. His face hardened and he turned to face the troops "I. Will. Not. Yield" he roared.

Zelda looked up as he bellowed sitting there in shock as he let the shield fall, he adjusted his stance thrusting his stave and hands forward the ground under one half of the first line exploded sending bits of Earth and charred bodies in every direction, the other half was either impaled by ice spears or cut in half by what she could only describe as wind blades. She watched as the jewel on the tip of the stave shatter and the staff itself burst into flames, she had never seen anything like it they were supposed to handle one to two elements but he somehow used all four. He dropped it and started what looked like a dance, his arms and body flowing fluidly as he casted no; she could see it he was weaving magic. The force against him was being repelled, some he burned, and others he froze, crushed under boulders, or cut them down. She watched Fire and Earth came from his right hand while Air and Water from his left this boy was an unstoppable force.

She had finished with the first student and turned to the next, but her eyes never left Tarsus. He turned to her briefly during his dance with the power she saw his eyes swirl with the colors of the elements; it was like a tornado had replaced his iris and pupils. Her eyes widened as she understood he was using his body as the medium to the power. This was unheard of and within a matter of minutes he destroyed more than half of the force but he was wearing down. His moves were becoming sluggish but the strength of his attacks never wavered and as she caught a glimpse of his eyes she found instead of the four colors she found white and gasped. He was using spirit his own life force to fuel his attacks, the sounds of hooves drew her attention and she watched as Link and Deen approach swords drawn and at the ready.

Zelda saw a lone soldier try to sneak up behind him and before he could strike Deen let from his horse tackling the man to the ground, Link did almost the same but rolled in front of Tarsus and stood facing the remaining soldiers. It was at this point Tarsus dropped to the ground exhausted, Zelda rushed over to the boy and sighed heavily seeing he still had a pulse. She didn't bother to look up as her husband and brother dealt with the rest of the soldiers.

Deen watched from the corner as Yuti scurried about the room tending to the injured, he himself had received a small cut just under his right eye which is why he was sitting here amongst the other injured. He grumbled Zelda had pretty much forced him to come and have his scratch dealt with. His eyes scanned the room it looked like a battle had been raging not only out on Hyrule field but here in the hospital wing. There were enemy soldiers as well as Hyrules' own scatter about the room most moaning in pain, but what got to him was a few of the Telitia soldiers were muttering about a demon in human form of course Deen had torn through the ranks but most of those who were rambling he never saw in the fray. Their bodies were burned, suffering from frost bite, limbs crush or other severed but the cuts were to clean to be a sword. He remember after Link and himself were about to finish the small force before they surrendered, he looked around after securing them.

The earth was destroyed, fires burned on bodies or the last patches of grass, charred and frozen bodies littered the area while others were cut in half entrails scatter on the ground like party decorations. He looked over to his wife and saw her cradling a young man's head in her lap, he had seen what the boy was capable of and was going to with his wife's agreement make him a royal mage. The only problem he foresaw was the boy being common born, but he could be raised to battle mage and given title and land. Though he still had yet to wake, Deen had spoken to Yuti about it and all she said was he used his life force to fight, and while drained he would recover but it might be days before he woke.

He smirked thinking back on the meeting in the throne room after greeting her. She had given him a sword her father had promised him and something he had not been expecting. He shook his head how in the world was he going to explain to Zelda that the girl Yuti Shiku would be their house mate from now until he died. Because he saved her and her culture she held a life debt to him. He tried to absolve her of it but she would hear nothing of it, and now she was making herself useful by tending to the wounded. They had run out of red potion some time ago, Deen smiled he didn't know anyone better with healing herbs and natural remedies. Link had said they didn't have enough red potions and was suspicious of Yuti but Deen set him straight, he frowned remembering that conversation.

_"Deen" Link came up to him a hint of anger in his voice "are you really going to trust this girl? She could be working with them."_

_He turned to Link and frowned "Link I know her and she is not from this continent."_

_Link cut him off "How do you know?"_

_"Do you remember those three years I didn't visit and only sent letters" He asked not turning away from donning his armor._

_Link nodded "Yeah, what about it" he ask indignantly._

_Deen glared at him making him back down "I was studying in a foreign land called Vapan. While there I met a sword smith whose daughter was a priestess, she was kidnapped and he asked me to go after her" he paused remembering the days he spent tracking her down. He turned back to Link "When I returned her to her father he promised me this sword" he said raising the blade "now are you going to tell me you don't trust a priestess?"_

_Link opened his mouth and closed as he couldn't form words, and Deen spoke again "Besides she has the most extensive knowledge of healing herbs of anyone I know."_

Link of course was taken aback but he accepted it as she tended to the wound on his arm, Deen lifted the sword removing it from the sheath finally taking a moment to study the blade. What caught his attention was the fox emblem on the handle "Blade master" he murmured. Link had heard him staring at him as the blue hair girl applied a salve to his arm and wrap it in a bandage. When she finished he looked to his arm very surprised at her work he smiled at her his opinion changing but before dealing with that he turned back to his brother "Deen."

He looked up from the sword to Link "Yes?"

"What is a blade master?"

Deen smirked "A blade master is someone who has either preformed all styles in front of an audience of seven masters, or has beaten a master in fair combat." He raised the sword "The fox is the symbol of a master, when I went after Yuti she was being held captive by a blade master. I rescued her and killed the master. After returning her to her father he promised to make me a special sword one fit for a blade master. The kitsune marks as they call them are a blend of two metals to ensure the strength of the blade and that it won't dull." He finished sheathing the blade.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I only own Myrideen, Tori, Kaden, and Rain

The sun slowly rose over the land of Hyrule with a small entourage made entirely of women rode hard toward the Castle grounds from the west intent on dealing with important business. A tall tan skinned woman wearing white clothing rode at the head her long fiery red hair flowing as the wind rushed past her, the special breed of horse were bred to withstand the harsh conditions of the desert and maintain those speeds for extended periods of time. When Nobooru's party neared Castle town gate they were awestruck by the destruction and many corpses that littered the ground, she had heard about the skirmish that had taken place two days prior and was very curious to meet the new lord of the land as well as this Mage there was so much talk about. As they approached the draw bridge to the city they slowed their canter to a trot, she had been here before and the guards she found at the front gate were far different than they used to be. They stood straight with strength and authority where before they slouched, "This new lord intrigues me" she murmured stopping in front of the guards who stepped closer together crossing the spears. Nobooru raised herself up as much as she could "We have come to speak with the King of Hyrule about the attack on the city."

Myrideen grumbled under his breath, while he had been trying to console Zelda as they nearly lost the three student having spoken to Link at length in private he learned she had a bad habit of blaming herself for things out of her control and she had been very moody especially when he turned his right side to her. He sighed, receiving the cut had apparently woken her motherly instincts, he touched the healing wound lightly before stopping. He wondered just what was going on with her, he had received far worse injuries in the past but never mentioned those to her, his mind stopped cold with that thought. Bingo. His conscience seemed to mock him, with a loud groan his answer hit him full force, and with his new found knowledge he would make sure not to tell her about those. It took a bit of effort but he finally got himself moving again and for the moment he was planning to clear his mind by wandering the halls of the castle, though he was very surprised when he started to pass the concerto room only to hear music floating from behind the door. As his curiosity got the better of him he opened the door slightly revealing the mage from the battle though he was sitting in a chair playing what looked to be a guitar, only it had six strings to the normal five they had, and from the sounds it was producing he was playing it exceedingly well. He had his eyes closed letting the music flow from his finger tips, Deen knew that feeling all to well and as his eye caught the stringed bass in the corner he smiled before moving over to it silently.

He rosined up the bow he took from the wall before drawing it across the large strings, he looked to the mage smiling as his head began to bob up and down. It took Deen a few moments to get the right rhythm and get into the proper scale as the two fell in sync. Sweet melodies flowed from the room as the maids and maidens went to and fro, busily going about their work. Only once did a passer-by stop to listen before entering. Link, who's eyes still shone with battle weariness, his spirits still among the downtrodden, entered briskly as to not disturb the setting. Sighing heavily, he glanced to a nearby desk where lay a small ocarina, taking the delicate instrument brining it up to his lips he began to blow slight tunes until his own voice fell in sync with the other players.

Zelda, who was still reeling from her disbelief, trudged through the castle halls, until she was stopped by the creak of an opening door. Malon, who had finished changing into her formal attire, locked eyes with Zelda as she exited the room. "My dear, what's the matter?" She requited gingerly. Zelda, forcing a meek smile replied, "Yes, Malon I'm perfectly alright". Malon, seeing through Zelda's obvious lie, took the princess's hand, "Come with me". The two briskly moved through the halls talking about future plans such as children and things their husbands had spoken to them about, both stopped abruptly hearing soothing tones rising from the depths of a room they had just passed. The girls pushed the door open ever so slightly peeking inside giggling as though they were little girls, they were entranced by what they saw. Three men, two being battle hardened veterans playing so softly it was startling due to the notes they played, for they betrayed the nature of a warrior. Entering the room with the elegance of dignitaries Zelda took the remaining seat while Malon stood next to her, she could feel the tension leave her body.

Zelda felt bad for the way she had been treating Deen the last few days, having been pushing him away while he supported her in every way. Malon noticed Zelda's sulking, smiling lightly she rested a hand on her sister in laws shoulder, she knew what they were going through as Link and herself were experiencing the same thing. Her smile fell slightly as her mood darkened, Link had told her they would probably riding off to war in the not to far future. Things never seemed to go their way first was Gannondorf failing to raise an army against Hyrule, now they were on the verge of war with a country thousands of leagues away.

Deen, Tori, and Link finally notices the presense of the two women, ending the small performance on soft notes before lowering their instruments. Deen and Link moved to their wives soft smiles on their faces, Tori on the other hand seemed to fade into the background believing he had no place among the nobility of the land. The atmosphere of the room changed as the once sorrowful ambience turned affectionate, he wished to leave but they blocked the door, so instead he turned away from the scene. They all turned as there was a knock at the door "You may enter."

A servant poked his head bowing low "Your majesties', the king requests your presense" the servant noticed Tori in the corner of the room "Master Calin, your presense is required as well" he said before leaving hastily.

Deen helped Zelda up from the chair giving her a light kiss before letting her and Malon out of the room with Link, Tori and himself on their heels. Deen dropped back striding next to Tori who had a pensive expression "Master Calin." Looking to the Noble Tori wondered what this was about, Deen continued "Do you know of the The knight's Edict?"

Tori shook his head "No sir I do not."

Deen nodded "Very well, I will tell you about something. According to the Edict anyone can be knighted under certain circumstances, the one that receives the most prestige and highest rank is saving royalty." Deen laughed lightly as Tori tripped over his feet with the words full impact hit him, "Now with that thought in mind, I want you to consider my offer to be a Royal Knight of the court. As such you will have more freedoms than you do now."

Tori looked to him confusion written all over his face, he was being offered a chance to climb out of being a commoner and he was hesitating. Its not that he wanted to he held down by his station, he had concerns about being a knight, "I have a few questions about that. Will I still be tied to the Circle, will I be able to use my powers as I see fit?"

Deen chuckled, he knew that was coming "No, you will not be tied to the Circle, and yes you will be able to use your powers as you want." Before he could let Tori celebrate "But you will be called to service when we have need of you. One of the benefits is you will live in the Castle and be seen as a noble."

Tori nodded taking it all in, he could handle being called to fight, and by choosing this position he could practice how he wanted. He looked to Deen "I wish to become a Royal Knight."

Deen smiled stopping placing his hands on Tori's shoulders "After the meeting you will be taken for your new wardrobe, and to prepare for the Knighting ceremony."

They started walking again trying to catch up with the others. Before long they came to the throne room where Link and the others were waiting, Zelda had donned her princess demeanor lacing her arm through Deen's, Link and Malon were silent, Tori did his best to appear regal, Deen stood straighter wearing the cloak of authority and supremacy. With Zelda on his arm he moved to the head of the small group opening the doors drawing all attention to them offsetting the foreign dignitaries. The air was alive with tension, Zelda watched her husband from the corner of her eye, how he remained calm while she was dancing on the inside was beyond her. She recognized Nobooru but what startled her was the moment the Gerudo woman locked eyes with Deen she immediately lowered her head, Zelda frowned, this warrior woman walked all over her father last time she was here and now she deferred to her husband.

Deen took his place standing next to Zelda, Link took his next to the king. The dark skinned woman drew a dagger from under her robes charging Deen with unrivaled speed intent on driving the blade in to his heart, Deen's eyes narrowed as she charged him lowering his head signaling to Tori, who thrust his hand wrapping her in weaves of air lift her off the ground. The king stood outraged "Traitor! You come under the guise of peace and try to assassinate my son in law. Seize them!" he roared.

The Gerudo women took up arms ready to fight but a ring of fire appeared around them, the Hyrulian's backed away from the flames as Deen strode forward "Your majesty if I may."

The king gave him a sideways glance "What do you have in mind?"

"I would like to hear why she tried to take my life." Zelda had gotten out of her chair trying to rush to his side but was stopped by Malon.

The King nodded "Very well. Proceed."

"Have your warriors throw their weapons away" he barked out "and they will spared" all of them looked to their leader throwing their weapons down when she nodded reluctantly. "Master Calin, if you will", Tori nodded extinguishing the flames and lowering Nobooru "Why is it you wish to kill me" he asked.

She growled out "I have my reasons."

He nodded looking to a servant "Fetch my sword, arm and shin guards" the man bowed before turning and running out of the room.

She looked to him in confusion then anger "I see your an arrogant coward! Going to kill me when I can't defend myself" she snarled. She looked to the mage who still had her bound, he had removed the weapon from her hand so she couldn't harm anyone. Looking back to the man, if her words had any effect on him he didn't show it instead he stepped forward invading her personal space. Her fingers itched to drive her dagger into his chest but as he stepped close enough leaning in almost pressing his nose to her's staring right into her eyes.

"Arrogant coward am I?" He reached down picking up the dagger twirling it in his hands "A coward would take your own weapon and run it through your heart. I'm going to give you a chance to kill me." Ignoring Zelda's scream he glared "but if you fail you will swear fealty to the Al' mere family. If you decline I will have you put to death, imprison those you brought and slaughter those from your home land" his eyes narrowed with the threat.

Nobooru was ready to die but as he threatened her home, her sisters, and their children she had no choice but to accept the duel "What will happen to them if I die" she said defeated.

He straightened "They will be set free with either my, or your death" the servant entered the room carrying the black sheathed sword. Deen turned walking a few feet back tying the weapon to his back he turned "Master Calin, Release her", when she was free "what is your weapon of choice?" He asked while attaching his armored gauntlets and shin guards.

She moved over picking up a Scimitar taking it out of the sheath she took her stance ready to fight. When he didn't take a stance she rushed him, going straight for the kill, her eyes widened as he blocked the strike. She jumped back trying to rethink her strategy, and was unprepared for the speed in which he charged throwing a predictable combination. It took everything she had to fend him off, she studied his form as he finally slid into a stance, Nobooru had no idea how to fight an opponent like this. She growled rushing him again hoping to catch him off guard, he shifted the motion in his favor as he rushed her in return. She brought the sword down for an overhead strike, he grabbed the handle of her sword with both hands before she could bring it down, stepping in to her his back against her chest he hooked his right leg behind her left and removed his right hand from the handle of the sword before driving his elbow into her stomach.

She tripped over his leg, rolling away trying to get her breath back she looked at him standing there in the same posture, holding her sword above his head elbow stretch out as if he was frozen in time. She coughed hard, the hit hurt like hell. When he stood straight tossing her sword away he sighed "That was about half" he turned away "this fight is over." Nobooru gritted her teeth grabbing the dagger near her she stood rushing him, she was just about drive the weapon into his back when he turned and with the lighting speed his own sword he disarmed her bringing the weapon close to her neck.

She dropped to her knees head lowered "A Gerudo is worth her word" she glared up at him "I swear loyalty to you, my arrogant and cowardly lord ." she said with disdain.

Deen sheathed his sword "Arrogance shows disrespect not only to yourself but to those around you. Arrogance makes you blind, an arrogant man would have fallen to you sword. I have confidence, in which I show respect to my opponent. I understand all aspects of my abilities and those I must fight. As for being a coward your referring to my threatening your people." His face softened a little "It was a bluff, I played your emotions against you, watching your eyes when your party was about to burned alive gave me what I needed. I would never harm innocent women and children."

Nobooru's jaw dropped, he not only beaten her hands down in combat but he swindled her as well. She was angry, she was depressed, she felt a million things but he did nothing, the Gerudo's hadn't she looked up to him as he kneeled in front of her. Gannondorf came from her people and was pillaged to man kind he was one of the reasons she hated men more than most of the others, though this man, she thought is what a man should be. She lowered her head adjusting her posture so she rested on her knees bowing to him "Forgive my impertinence my lord."

Deen stood "Rise and speak your name."

She stood head lowered "Nobooru of the Gerudo tribe."

Deen nodded "I am Myrideen Al 'mere, husband to Zelda Helene Al 'mere and future ruler of Hyrule" he extended his hand "I wish to express my gratitude to you."

She took his hand and giving him a confused look "Gratitude? For trying to kill you?"

He chuckled "No, for assisting my brother and looking after him when he was here fighting to removed Gannondorf from the land."

Link stepped forward smiling "Its been a while Nobooru."

Her jaw dropped looking back and forth between the two "Brother? Link is your brother?"

He nodded "Yes, my younger brother in fact. He told me how you helped him in his quest and for that you have my thanks" he smiled.

Now she felt even worse, not only had she lost but she had tried to kill the brother of one of her closest allies. Deen stepped back taking a shaken Zelda in his arms who clung to him, Link chuckled as he comforted Zelda and the dead fish expression on Nobooru's face. Gathering herself she looked up "I guess you wish to know why I attack you." When he nodded she continued "Oracle" she said loudly. They watched an eldered woman moved up the aisle aided by two younger women, when they reached her, Nobooru bowed kissing her hand, "this is the Oracle of our land. She has given me a prophecy one that I was afraid of. She told me when the time comes the Gerudo must ride to Hyrule's aid or we face destruction. The Dragon would rise and free our people, exoneration them of their past crimes." She looked down "That my daughter would marry the Dragon's son."

There was a burst of outrage at the statement, many opposed the idea of arranging a marriage between the unborn son of royalty and a daughter of thievery. Deen how ever looked rather curious on the matter, the room fell silent as he raised his hand the two Gerudo women brought the old woman forward. When they stopped the woman seemed to look at every one in the room, her gaze lingered on Link and Zelda longer than most, but when her eyes beheld Deen she raised her hand trying to point to the man in front of her, everyone in the room could tell it was all she could do to make her point know. She spoke in a tongue that no one of Hyrulian birth knew, Nobooru, wide eyed turned to her speaking is the same tongue. The woman nodded motioning for Nobooru to translate, she turned "The oracle wishes you to step forward."

Deen nodded extracting himself form Zelda's clutches stepping close to her she motioned him down, he obliged kneeling down so he was around eye level with her he was shocked to learn she was blind, her eyes were covered with a white film, the Creator took earthly sight from her and gave her spiritual sight in return. She took his hand in hers running her fingers gingerly over where the mark of the dragon was, Link, Malon, the king, Nobooru, and the rest of the Gerudo women watched in astonishment as the silver dragon appeared on his arm. She continued to study the mark speaking in the same language.

"She says, The mark of the dragon. The creator has bestowed great honor on you, our legends mention one called the dragon. It is said he would bring destruction to the Gerudo, before the true king of our people would come to power. The prince of Hyrule will wed the Princess of Thievery, uniting the land once again."

He looked to Nobooru who looked down trodden after speaking those words, he saw something in the old woman's, she expected something of him something only he could offer. He remembered something he found buried deep in the catacombs below the vacant city of Annex. He was sent there as part of a guard unit, as well as his knowledge of history. As he was searching he came across a graveyard, he decided to have a look around. As he searched the ruins one head stone stood out to him, it seemed untouched by time, but as he read the inscription it faded ending with the stone shattering. He stood hoping it was right, looking to Nobooru he spoke "You know the truth, do you not."

Her eyes widened "How..."

He looked to the other women and spoke "You have been lied to about the origins of your people." They stared, some with confusion, others with hatred but he continued "All of you are children of Hyrule."

The king rose from his seat "Myrideen, what are you saying" he said anger tinging his voice.

"Your forefather" rounding on the him "exiled a band of female thieves to the desert hoping they would die only they flourished." He turned to the women of the Gerudo, who sported looks of confusion from the youth, and looks of sorrow from the elders, Deen continued "A scribe who over saw the records of the event was told to destroy all evidence and records. When he died he had the truth carved on his grave hoping someone would finally right the wrongs of the corrupt king. I found his grave and learned the truth, he had them cursed so they would only bare girls."

The king stood in outrage "Hold your tongue! You know nothing of.."

Deen roared about him "Their time in exile should have ended when they assisted in the defeat of Gannondorf! You knew the truth" he lowered his voice "yet you were content in your seat of power to let them continue to rot in the desert." He turned to them "I will rectify the mistakes and corruption my people have wrought on to you. We are on the verge of war, it's time to put away our differences and forgive past mistakes. In order to survive we must band together, unite and become one people once again."

Zelda looked to her father angry and sorrowful, hearing that she was directly connected to such cruelty. Looking to her husband she smiled, he was trying to heal the land and fix the problems that were rooted deeply in the royal family. Link, himself was livid how could the king, no the bloodline he fought for be so cruel, he moved next to Deen bowing in front of the oracle and Nobooru "Forgive me" he looked up to them "I will fight to see that you compensated for what you have endured."

The oracle spoke "She says, she is not sad, but happy that the truth has finally come to the land of water. With your words you have broken our people, will you make an oath to promise your son to our future queen?"

Zelda, spoke up anger tainting her voice "Why would we promise our child to you?"

Deen mulled this over in his head searching for the right words. He knew he had to move properly here or else lose the support of the Gerudo and his family. Looking up to the old woman he decided to speak from his heart "I cannot promise his heart to her, and I would never force my own flesh and blood to do something against their will. We can attempt to bring them together, but as I said I cannot promise he will take to it."

The old woman smiled widely "She says, that is the response she wanted. Our children are our future and if we take that and their freedom from them, we will have no future." She turned to leave "Call on us when it is time to ride for war, we the Gerudo pledge our loyalty to you my lord" with that the oracle and most of the women left. Nobooru watched the leave before turning to Deen "Until this time, I resented men using them only for pleasure. You show me that men are worth trusting, believing in, and loving. I find the thought of one day calling you brother appealing" she said her cheeks lightly dusted red before kissing his cheek.

They watched on as the Gerudo's left the room, the king was angry that Deen had spoken over him and he was ready to berate him for it, before he could a coughing fit seized him. Zelda, rushed to his side patting him of the back trying to loosen what ever it was that was lodged in his lungs, what the those in the room did not know was the king had been suffering an illness for the last few years. Tori recognized the symptoms as Atheria, a deadly disease that claimed his grand parents, stepping forward he spoke "Your highness, if I may. How long have you been Ill?"

The king studied him "Who are you to ask a king such a question?" He asked, a hint of aggression in his voice at being questioned.

"My name is Tarsus Calin, though you may call me Tori. I believe you have Atheria" he said. The statement drew a gasp from Zelda, he continued "My grand parents were taken by it this past Winter, and from what I can see you share the same symptoms."

The king frowned, he never wished for them to find out but he had no choice now as this Commoner knew "My personal surgeon confirmed Atheria." Zelda, helped him to his seat before another fit seized him, he lowered his hand from his mouth revealing blood "By his word I have no more than two weeks, a month at the most" he smiled softly. Looking up to his son in law, yes he was angry with him but he did what nobody ever dared to do stand up to him, hold him accountable for his past mistakes, he was proud to pass his throne to the young man. All eyes turned to the king as he prepared to speak, "As I do not have much time left I wish to say, before loosing my powers of speech, I am honored that you Myrideen Al 'mere will take my place as ruler of Hyrule. You will lead this country better than I ever could." He took a deep breath "The succession ceremony will be held as soon as possible", Deen attempted to protest but was waved to silence "it is time for a true king to take the reigns. Now, if you all will please leave me I wish to be alone for a while."

The mood turned solemn as every one filed out of the throne room Zelda, for her part tried to stay with her father but Deen being by far physically stronger had no issues pulling her out of the room. Link closed the door behind him just before Deen released her, Zelda for her part was angry rounding on him with mixed tears of sadness and anger before slapping him as hard as she could. He had to admit the strike stung, but he loved her so he stood his ground "Why Deen, why" she screamed at him.

He merely shook his head "Zelda, you of all people should know there are forces at work here that are far beyond our control. In regards to the Gerudo" he sighed running a hand through his hair "I had been planning on bringing them back to Hyrule if they wished. We need all the allies we can gather, the Gerudo are strong, fiercely loyal, and have skills that we will have need of. Being a people of thieves they will be perfect intelligence gatherers. As for the earlier discussion, I didn't speak for the needs of politic's but from my own heart and the needs of our unborn child. I did what I thought was right."

Zelda growled "What about what I think? How could you ever think of giving our child to them?"

Deen frowned "I didn't give him to them, and I never will" he crossed his arms "I merely told them we would give it a chance to see if they would come together. If they don't then there is nothing that can be done about it."

She glared stepping closer to him "Is that supposed to appease me?"

"No, its not. I am a man of my word and I will not go back on it" he stared into her eyes for a moment before sighing "it's not about me agreeing to them is it, its about your father isn't it" he said softly.

She frowned "I have not the slightest idea of what your talking about" she lied.

"Your a terrible lair princess" he said with a chuckle, wrapping her in his arms before she could react "I'm worried about him too." She struggled for a few moments before finally going limp and crying into his chest, Link turned away trying to hide tears of his own. The king was like a second father to him, he was a second father to him, he felt the pain that Zelda did, he wondered for a moment how he would feel if his actual father were dying and his heart shattered. Malon had seen his defeated look, she had only spoken to the king once when she was a little girl. She had come with her father to deliver milk as well as other goods, having gotten lost the king found her escorted her back to the stables where he stayed with her till Talon was finished with his work.

She pulled him to her before he lost control sobbing into her shoulder, Tori felt like an outsider but looking at the expression on Deen and Malon's faces he could tell they felt the same. He knew of but did not know the king like the other two, he wished there was something he could do but magic had no effect on illnesses. He felt so powerless, he was supposed to be a knight of the court and there was nothing he could do. They were all broken out of their reverie as a familiar voice speaking a strange language drifted through the halls "Deen, aki detu ne" the voice yelled.

Tori raised a brow "What is that" he asked."

"Ha she nu" he yelled back. Not long after Tori watched a Blue haired, purple eye beauty step around the corner, she wore her traditional priestess outfit Tori couldn't help but stare being used to Alturan women the sight of the Vapatian girl was almost too much for him to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

Link stared out of the window a longing look etched on his face deep in his soul he could feel the pull of the Master Sword again, it was calling to him. He frowned if it was summoning him then Gannon had arisen again somehow, he remembered driving the divine blade through the evil being's gut. He remember returning it to the pedestal in the temple of time and not long after that Navi left, he tried going after her returning to the forest where he had found her. After searching for days he had given up hope of finding her leaving Kokori forest behind never to return as it held to many painful memories. Shaking his head he stood as the call from the Mystical blade grew stronger, moving to the bed kneeling down he pulled a locked chest out from under it before setting it down on the desk, and he stared at it knowing the powder blue Ocarina laid within the key to the Master Sword. Taking the key he kept around his neck he opened the chest gently reaching in and gingerly removing the powerful artifact staring at it almost reverently before stuffing it into his pouch, walking to the door and with his hand resting on the knob he turned glancing at the bed watching the peaceful face Malon wore. After a moment or two he decided it was enough and if he didn't go now he never would, opening the door he closed it quietly behind him making his way out of the castle.

Link was lost in thought and was content to let his feet guide him along the well known path one that he had traveled many times before. His hand twitched as he remembered the feeling of the weapon, instead of feeling the light beckoning song it played on his heart was now roaring in his veins just like when he once wielded it his body sung demanding he regain that power, with a sigh he looked up to the see the large double door that led into the old temple. The building was run down from lack of parishioners and up keep many no longer believed in the Goddesses and even less in the Creator, the large oak doors gave off a frightening aura much like they had years ago when Gannon came to power. With a deep breath and a few steps he made his way up the steps, the door was still surprisingly light for something so large.

The large door groaned in protest as it opened with the force of his hand, covering his nose and eyes he prevented dust and other particles in the air from coughing or irritating his eyes. As the dust settled he looked around the room, a large room pews strung about many broken in half others still standing but on their last legs. On every side of the room there were large stained glass windows each showing one of the three Goddesses, he knew the Glazier's used their own belief of what they looked like so he saw three beautiful women of either Hyrulian or Hylian decent each with a different hair style. Their hair was colored by the element they represented, Naryu. pale white skin with long blue hair tied in a ponytail with two locks framing her face, Din had dark skin looking like a Gerudo, mainly as they worshipped the goddess of fire, she had short fire red hair the front was fairly long pulled back held in place by her ears, Farrore, beuatiful sun kissed skin though not to dark, mid length emeralde hair neatly groom held back by a tiara that held a green gem in the center. He turned to see the alter one he hadn't seen in many years swallowing hard he took a tentative step toward it.

As he approached the Alter he was elated to see that the three sacred stones were still in place, he took a moment to think back remembering how he obtained each stone. He smiled lightly before reaching into his pouch removing the instrument, lifting it to his lips he blew softly letting the familiar tune drift from his memory, his fingers found the notes with practiced ease as he played, the temple began to shake and the sounds of grinding stone doors floated to his ears as he continue to play if he were to stop he would have to start over; continuing magical tune the two doors force grew in intensity until it came to an abrupt stop. As it did he opening his eyes staring into the area where only the chosen one may enter, where the Magical weapon rested waiting for his return. The feeling of it calling to him, the thrum in his blood as the Triforce on his hand lit up upon nearing it, as his fingers laced around the handle "Creator, Goddesses" he paused "I humbly ask to use this divine tool to rid the world of evil once more."

Tugging softly the gleaming blade came free with little effort running his eyes across the edge he slid it into the scabbard he brought with him, putting it across his back turning to leave a small familiar voice drew his attention "Link." Frowning thinking his imagination was playing tricks on him he continued until he felt a small tug on his tunic, turning he found the blue fairy his old friend smiling at him long light blue tresses flowing about her coming to her mid back, she wore a small blue dress with a dark blue sash. Something that blended well with her pale skin, she smiled kissing his cheek "I missed you" she said landing on his shoulder.

Turning toward her his eyes narrowing "If that's the case why didn't you come sooner" anger tinting his voice. He was angry on how she left his those few years ago, leaving him there standing in the middle of the temple like a fool. He couldn't help but be a little bitter about it, he noticed the cringe as she tried to hold back the tears, he resisted the urge to comfort her as he used to do during their time together; he wanted answers and he would be damned if he didn't get them. "Why did you leave me like you did" letting the question hang with the obvious questions that would follow.

Navi was taken aback by the ire in his voice unsure how to respond tears began to form in her eyes remembering how much it hurt to leave her partner like she did, he didn't deserve it after all he did for her. She had traveled around Altura instead of returning to the forest like she should have, her feelings were so mixed up for leaving lowering her head a tear landing on his soft green tunic. She lifted up from his shoulder thinking he no longer wanted her around she started to leave only to be caught between his hand, pulling her to eye level he lifted his hand so he could see her. His heart dropped seeing the tears falling from her eyes "I'm sorry Link" she whimpered "I'm so sorry. I was told to return to the forest after but I just couldn't."

He frowned "If you didn't go back" he paused "then where did you go?"

"I went to do what you Human's would call Soul searching" she said lowering her head. "Something happened to me during our travels. I can't explain it but the thought of leaving you alone made my chest hurt and the longer I stayed away the more it hurt" she said grasping her chest with her left hand tears falling from her eyes. Looking up quickly he saw the pain; no he could feel the anguish coming off of her in wave "I stayed away as long as I could hoping the pain would stop" she was sobbing openly now her voice breaking "but it never went away."

Link sighed smiling lightly kisses his finger tips before pressing them to the top of her small head, as she looked up in confusion he repeated the action. "Navi, I know what's wrong." She looked at him expectant of his next statement hoping he would have the answers she sought. A familiar voice from the doorway drifted to the ears of the two "I would never have thought the legends were true."

Link and Navi looked to the door one the latter eyes wide in surprised, "Deen" the Human called with Navi looking up at her human counterpart. She remembered him talking about his brother on their journeys together she looked to the man and she could see the protection the Creator had place on him as well as the magic he body contained. Unlike Link, the Princess, and Mages his body used the power in another fashion, Fairies were Magical creatures and as such knew that Energy and Magic were the most basic building block for life tying everything together. The forest fairy had a theory she wished to test but before she could he spoke as he made his way past the doors "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I had heard tale of you traveling around with a Fairy but I never thought it was true."

Navi lifted off Link's shoulder and made her way to the taller man before placing her hands and forehead against his, sighing she concentrated linking with him only to find out that she was right. She could see the 'Pathways' in his body. They were what allowed the Magical energies to traverse the body but his were different as was the power that filled his being. It was too pure to her it seemed his body took the ambient mana cleansed it returning it to its most base state 'Energy' she had heard from the 'Great Deku' of beings who wield such a power they were stronger, faster, and more destructive than 'Mages'.

"Is that true" he asked. His question startled her forcing her away hands clapped together on her chest as if to stave off a heart attack. With a deep breath she spoke "I don't know if it's true or not" she looked down saddened as she couldn't give him a truthful answer. He raised his hand letting her rest in his palm as Link came near them; Deen studied her small form "I have to say it's an interesting theory."

She looked up in confusion as it struck her "I don't understand how did you?"

He shook his head "I don't understand it myself but to see the way the paths work in my body and as they do in others. But if it is true that my body harnesses pure energy I wonder if I can use in other ways." his eyes started to glaze over as he was losing himself to though, they cleared quickly when a loud bang erupted from behind them along with a curse. All three turned to find a man with windswept hair he looked up to find them staring at him and he suddenly felt like an ant.

000

I'solde stood smiling evilly over the body of a man grabbed in regale clothing, his sword drawn blood dripping off of the tip. Unfortunately he looked just like the man lying on the ground in a pool of blood, kneeling he cleaned the blood from his weapon before sheathing it. He lifted the crown from the floor and placing it upon his own head "Finally I have taken what is rightfully mine" he snarled before leaving the room. With the King dead he could do what he wanted including begin the invasion of Hyrule within the last few months he had been making treaties with Termania and building an army, after learning of the Princesses marriage he made plans for the complete destruction of the Country and its people.

As he made his way to the throne room he didn't expect to meet Gannondorf and to be honest the Resurrected former Gerudo King frightened him, he knew of the death he suffered at the hands of the Hero run through and head cut off. The thing was no better than a Stalfo or Redead, the only reason he put up with the creature was the demon that brought it back. He was more worried about the power of that being as it had more than Gannondorf possibly as much of the Goddesses. The monster narrowed his eyes at I'solde stepping in his path to stop him and crossed his arms "Is it done?" The creature's voice sounded like it came from the deepest pits of hell.

"Yes. The throne is now mine."

The smile that came to Gannon's face looked more like a snarl "Gather your forces I'solde and do it quickly" he turned his black cape floating behind him "We ride for Hyrule on the Summer Solstice."

I'solde's jaw dropped there was no way he could gather his forces and his allies in that short time, he gritted his teeth clenched his fists and stormed into the throne room. His advisors would have to work hard for this to become possible; his smile was malicious and if they didn't he would have them executed publically after their families. He took his seat and one of them protested saying it belonged to the king to whom he simply replied his father was dead then ordered them to raise an army.

"But sire we are at peace. Why do..."

He rose "You dare question your King" he roared "Telitia is under threat from Hyrule. We must strike first to maintain our way of life." He took his seat raising his hands and pressing his fingers together he knew they didn't like the way of life in the country but did not and would not protest. They scurried about the room gathering plans before rushing out to begin while I'solde just stared off thinking about the being that was directing all of this, it called itself a demon but his suspicions' led him to think it was something far worse. The Dark One. A thought that made him shudder but if they could win the world would fall to darkness and he would become king of a large area something that made him grin. Better to be the right hand of the Devil than in his path.

000

Gannondorf strode away from the cowardly prince as he headed to speak to his master as something had come to his attention. He received reports of a Northerner entering Hyrulian territory, he didn't know why but this information left a sour feeling in his stomach. He paid no heed to the servants rushing to and fro except when one got to close and back handed the elderly man, he smiled viciously at the sound of his neck breaking. As he stared at the body murmurs made their way to his ears and with a sharp glance he sent them running his smile returned with a vengeance as he continued down the hall.

The Knights of this Kingdom all rushed to get out of his way knowing that he was to be revered, after killing their commander he was immediately place in the position. The man had been simply too easy to kill unlike that Calitian brat, Gannondorf snarled before slamming his fist into the wall causing it to crumble. "Link Al'mere" the Green skinned man growled wanting nothing more than to face the kid again and this time he wouldn't play like he did before.

"Calm yourself" a powerful voice called out.

He looked around seeing the hallway he was once in turn into his master's realm. He knelt down crossing his arm over his chest "Forgive me master. I simply let my emotions get the better of me for a moment."

The voice hmm "Rise Gannondorf" as he did the voice continued "I know you wish vengeance upon the boy, I already know the Goddesses have already called him to take that accursed sword in hand again." His minion cursed loudly before it continued "When the time comes I will give you the power to defeat the boy, but it isn't that time yet. Now tell me what is it that makes you call upon me?"

Gannondorf had almost forgotten his reason for summoning his master reaching behind he pulled a scroll out "Forgive me master, according to our spies a North man has entered Hyrule. His presence unsettles me, is why I bring this to your attention." The voice let out a bestial roar knocking Gannondorf off of his feet.

"WHERE IS THIS NORTH MAN, ANSWER ME SLAVE!"

"He will be passing through the Gerudo desert in two days time." Gannondorf didn't know what to make of this situation, never had he seen his master like this. He could feel what he could only describe as anger pulsing around him, through him. He could only wonder what role this man had to play.

The voice calmed "Kill this Northman before he reaches the castle. Remember Gannondorf failure is not tolerated, the final General is on the move" the voice declared vaguely as the area changed returning to what it had been before. The green skinned man turned on his heels searching for his messenger, if his master feared this North man so much he would have him dead before he made it through the desert.

000

Kit De'Leon watched the passing scenery while staring off into the desert with a bored expression on his face; he cursed the Calitian nobles for disbanding him and his men. The Pride had won more battles alone than the regulars but that didn't seem to hold any weight; he guessed it had to do with his being a Foreigner in Calitia. Being a Northern, a Tearian he had long Golden hair tied back, Teal eyes he wore a Black shirt with Brown pants and boots. Looking to the sky he took a long draw from his canteen in hopes of staving off the heat a little but his thoughts drifted. He remembered an old conversation with a friend from long ago.

_"Where will you go now" Kit stood next the man who peered off into the distance._

_He closed his eyes before scratching his head as it tilted it to the side and sighing "Don't know Deen. Probably head home to Tear and try to start over." He opened his eyes staring off into the distance with him "Though don't know what I can do to live."_

_"Gambling seems like it would pay off" the taller man chuckled._

_"I wish" he grumbled before laughing with him._

_When they calmed down Deen turned and laid a hand on his shoulder "Well if you change your mind I will be heading to Hyrule with my family. Kit if you're ever in doubt come find me."_

_Kit tried to take up farming with his family but it wasn't him the long days of tilling land pulling weeds and planting. He was going mad just sitting here with a sigh he looked to the South West then frowned feeling a pull something he hadn't felt since he fought alongside Deen. He was hesitant to follow it since his mother old and her health failing his eyes turned to the sky as his thoughts turned to his late father who had been murdered. He sighed staring at the clouds until a voice broke his trance, "Kit come quick!"_

_He dropped the tool he had been holding and rushed to the small wooden home, this was bad and it could only mean one thing. Entering through the door and seeing his mother's lifeless form on the bed, he arrived too late. The healer gathered his bag shaking his head before laying a hand on Kit's shoulder "I'm sorry" he said before leaving. Kit dropped to his knees tears pouring from his eyes, he didn't know how long he stayed like that but when he came back night had fallen. He wiped his eyes before standing and moving to his room where his equipment was stored, opening the closet he found his armor and weapon. A chain mail shirt covered by a leather Cuirass with, after donning his armor he lifted his sword a Hand and Half or better known as a Bastard sword designed to be wielded either one or two handed. After preparing for the long journey South gathering what little provisions he could and saddling his horse he bid a silent farewell to the home before tossing a torch in, he rode away with the intent never to return._

All that had taken place a Month ago and he just entered Hyrule and passing through the Desert was horrid, the Sun mercilessly beat down on him he tried to conserve his water but found that his canteen had already run dry lifting it to his lips. He glared at the container as it fell to his side before he turned back to look forward but his vision had been swimming for some time now and before he knew it he fell off the horse and darkness took him. He dreamt that he and his horse were rescued by beautiful Red haired women, he dreamt them forcing water down his throat and carrying him somewhere, and he dreamt of Deen and called out to him.

Nobooru was surprised when he called out the warriors name her brow furrowed as he continued to call out to the man as if they were comrades. She directed the girls carrying him to take the man to her chamber where she would look after him till he woke which she hoped didn't take too long; she also sent word to the soon to be new ruler of Hyrule. He thrashed in his slumber until she took a cool wet rag dabbing at his face and after getting the sweat and dirt off of his face she noted he was quite handsome, he was well built no doubt from the weight of his armor and weapon. His brow furrowed and his face took on a look of pain bracing herself she attempted to hold him down as he began thrashing again, but he was far stronger than her easily breaking her hold.

It took a few tries but she managed to regain her hold and successfully pin him down until him he finally stopped, she sighed before blushing as she realized the position they were in with her laying directly on top of him. She took a moment and got an idea of just how much taller than her, she had heard stories of the Northern men but to see one up close was another story. She felt a heat rise up in her and fought the urge to kiss him, as her will began to break she managed to peck his lips before a frantic knock at the door pulled her away from his prone form getting up quickly she answered it thankful for the interruption "What?"

"My lady we are under attack!"

With a quick glance back at the man she took her Scimitar and headed to ward off their attackers unaware he was awake. He heard the exchange having woken shortly before she had kissed him raking his brain trying to figure out why she had but he kept coming up empty but with the potential threat these attackers posed forced it from his mind making his body prepare for battle even though he was still weak. He stood from the bed and stumbled slightly before spotting his sword taking it from its scabbard he forsook his armor as he headed out. The Red headed women rushed to and fro paying him no mind as he made his way to the battle field, with every step he was regaining his strength as the excitement and thrill of battle boiled his blood. He came to a wooden door that two of the women were holding as someone or thing was pounding on it.

Nobooru was holding the door with her friend Arelle until they heard a male voice from behind, "Let them in."

His voice was low and menacing she turned to see a pair of cold eyes watching the door she looked to her friend who nodded releasing the door the quickly moved behind him. Two soldiers garbed in dull grey Plate armor rushed in only for both to be cut down, the first stuck at him swinging wide and was run through but managed to cut him the second tried a thrust but his wrist had been gripped stopping him in place before his head was removed from his body. The two Gerudo women looked to each other wide eyed the last time Nobooru saw a warrior like this was when she fought Myrideen. The man wasted no movement as he brought down man after man, the Gerudo leader found the man to be a competent commander as he quickly took control dishing out orders to her warriors who were disorganized. The Gerudo warriors quickly picked up on the tactics and pushed the enemy back. As she watched the man roam the battle field like Lion a thought entered her mind 'He would make a fine King' which made her grin.

When the enemy had been defeated he scoured the battle field for survivors, having long since requested his scabbard be brought to him so he had both hands free. Nobooru watched from a distance as he found one and interrogated them dying man when he was satisfied he answered the man's final wish by driving a dagger into his chest. He stood tall bathed in blood and moon light and spoke as she approached "I can hear your thoughts" his voice was softer more pleasant to her ears and he turned to her "I'm sorry that my stay was short lived but I need to get to Hyrule."

She nodded "Myself and two others will accompany you, we know the way well." She started to move toward only to see him collapse, her and several others rushed to his side. They found a light gash on his side Nobooru knew that shouldn't bring him down so she pressed her hand to his forehead before drawing it back quickly hissing. He was burning up taking a second look at the gash she found his veins were turning black. Panic set in he had been poisoned and if he died then it was quite possible she would lose favor with the new Hyrulian king "Get the Cart we set out for Castle tonight" she roared into the night.

000

Deen grumbled finding himself striding through the halls in the dead of night having left Zelda in their chambers to sleep. He ran a hand through his hair trying to at least make himself presentable considering he wasn't wearing a shirt, the messenger had only said it was urgent and he was need right then. So here he was following the man and when they took a turn through the Castle he wasn't expecting he became more alert wondering why they were headed to the stables. He questioned the man only to find he didn't have any indication either and when they arrived he heard Nobooru's melodic voice screaming to keep someone cool. As Deen stepped in he was shocked by what he saw several Gerudo women rushing about soaking blankets in cold water before rushing back to the cart, Nobooru herself was in it looking down at someone.

Attached to the cart were two horses who had collapsed and were probably dead to running through the night, looking up his eyes met the Gerudo leader's. She was on the verge of tears moving forward he took the side of the cart and pulled himself up and stopped dead, "Kit" he cried out jumping in. Settling in next to him as Nobooru had his head resting on her lap a cold compress lying across his forehead, "What happened?"

She shook her head "We were attacked just after he arrived in our Village. He was wounded, we found their blades coated with Tole." She explained how they found him the desert just after he had fallen from his horse how he was calling out to him. Deen turned to the man who brought him here "Go get the healer."

The man bowed before rushing off out the door with Deen turning back to the prone man "Come on Kit hang in there." He was surprised to see him open his eyes with a weak smile.

"It's good to see your ugly face again Deen" he coughed.

"Yeah, you too" he looked at him "who did this?"

A cough racked his whole body "Telitian Assassins, Ordered by a man named Gannondorf." He said before passing back out.

Deen was unaware that Link had followed him and was shocked how that beast could still be alive. He ran him through with the Evils bane, sword of the Goddesses and somehow the monster was back. He heard several people enter the room behind him with someone taking his hand. He turned to see Malon, Zelda, Tori, and even Navi. A pull had him following Deen earlier it was strange it was as though something was wrong and he was needed to make sure it didn't happen. As he looked into each of their eyes he could see the same emotion and confusion he felt, Link watched his brother jump from the cart his face was impassive but he could see the rage in his eyes.

Zelda couldn't stand the look in her husband's eyes and before anyone could react she buried herself in his embrace. As he returned her embrace she sighed happily it took a toll on her to see him in pain. After hearing him calm himself she backed up a bit to look up at him the question burning in her eyes, he stroke her hair forcing a smile "An old friend of mine, were fought alongside each other many times." He was ready to continue but a familiar drew his attention back to the cart.

"Hatu vi new." Deen furrowed his brow and turned to see Yuti kneeling over Kit, before turning to him "I help him, need Jasmine Red Berry and Ivy."

Deen thought for a moment wondering how she could cure him using two different poisonous plants, he was broken out of his thoughts by Yuti yelling at him. From there the stable was a flurry of activity as the Vapatian Priestess ordered the Hyrulians including the Royal family to do mundane tasks. Zelda at first was outraged but Deen explained in her home country the Priestess were respected more than the Emperor himself and wielded more power. Deen and the other men got a few good laughs as Yuti hit people unwilling to follow commands with magic.

It was long after day break when Yuti sat back wiping her forehead with her sleeve and sighing heavily "He recover."

Deen nodded before having Kit taken to the infirmary to recover completely.


End file.
